Gekkostate and Sonic Heroes
by CaptRico
Summary: An Eureka Seven/Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity crossover. After finding a mysterious black emerald, Gekkostate gets transported to Sonic's world, and are thrust into an adventure they'll never forget...
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This story takes place a year after the epilogue of the final episode of _Eureka Seven_, and about a year after _Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity_. Don't worry, all of the Sonic characters from _Sonic Adventure_ to _NextGen_ will be featured in this story, not just Team Sonic and Team Babylon. Also, I'm going to borrow a few elements from Babylon Sky Hawk's _Sonic Heroes:_ _The Series_ ark, such as the Sonic Heroes working for the GUN Commander, however, it'll be set up differently. I've also made a different history for the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds so that it fits in with the story.  
**Disclaimer:**  
All _Eureka Seven_ characters are copyrighted © to Bones.  
All _Sonic Heroes_ & _Sonic Riders_ characters are copyrighted © to SEGA.  
Original _Sonic Heroes: The Series_ ark copyrighted © to Babylon Sky Hawk.  
Any original characters are copyrighted © to ME.

* * *

**Dual Freedom Fighters  
GEKKOSTATE & SONIC HEROES:**  
**The Legend of the Black Emerald**

By: Capt. Rico Sakara

**Prologue**_  
_

_"Within the framework of established knowledge of physics and cosmology, our universe could be one of many in a super-universe or multiverse... Each universe within the multiverse can have a different set of constants and physical laws. Some might have life of a form different from ours; others might have no life at all or something even more complex or so different that we cannot even imagine it. Obviously we are in one of those universes with life."  
_-Victor J. Stenger

* * *

Twenty thousand years ago, at the dawning of civilization, before the building of great pyramids and temples, the ancient tribes of the known world came into possession of nine strange stones that fell from the heavens. These stones came in the form of a large green emerald and eight smaller emeralds, each in a rainbow of assorted colors. Each of the emeralds was found to posses unique abilities that questioned the very laws of the world. Some say that they had the power to control the forces of space and time, while others believed that they could control the very fabric of the universe itself. It was also discovered that the giant emerald had the ability to control the unity and purification of the smaller emeralds, able to negate or enhance their powers at will. Because of their unique and mystical attributes, they became known throughout the world as the Master Emerald and the eight Chaos Emeralds.

For centuries, the chaos emeralds were regarded as sacred relics, representing peace and tranquility to all who worship them. But there were many who regarded the emeralds as weapons, whose powers could be used to conquer and rule the world. Because of this, war soon broke out among many tribes across the land for possession of the emeralds. To keep them out of the wrong hands, the tribes that were loyal to peace gave the emeralds to the Echidna Tribe of Angel Island, and for a time they were kept safe from harm.

But this did not last, however. As the war between the other tribes on the mainland raged on, an evil demon descended upon the world, bringing death and despair to all the corners of the earth. Its soul desire was to attain immortality and rule the universe, and believed only the powers of all eight chaos emeralds could grant him his wish. As the demon began its rampage, all the warring tribes, letting go of their differences, banded together to stop its reign on the land. Millions of brave warriors were sent to fight off this beast of the stars, only to lose their very lives, perishing in the path of its destruction as it continued its quest.

It wasn't long until the evil demon finally found its prize on Angel Island and achieved the immortality it desired. But just when it seemed that all hope was lost and the world would end, the unimaginable happened. Under the control of the Master Emerald, the eight Chaos Emeralds united together, and used their combined powers to defeat the evil demon, ending its reign of terror. But the victory was not without sacrifice. One of the Chaos Emeralds - the black emerald - was lost in the aftermath, vanishing using the teleporting ability of Chaos Control.

The remaining Chaos Emeralds were safe, and peace was restored. But the peace did not last, and the surviving tribes continued their war for the emeralds once again. The war continued to last for centuries, and as time went by, the knowledge of the missing black emerald and the demon that terrorized the land was lost to the rest of the world, as if they never existed.

For centuries after the war had ended, everyone believed the Master Emerald and seven Chaos Emeralds were the only emeralds in existence. The existence of the black emerald went unnoticed… until now.

* * *

_Hi there!_

_I'm Renton, Renton Thruston. The savior from the Second Summer of Love? If you don't remember me, let me get you up to speed. I'll start from the beginning._

_Around 10,000 years ago, a strange rock-like life form - called Scub Coral - arrived on Earth and began spreading across the entire surface of the planet. As a result, humanity made a huge exodus into space, and didn't return for centuries. When humans finally did returned and began re-settling on the planet, the Scub Coral began to try and communicate with them, hoping to gain a mutual co-existence. At the time, nobody knew that the Scub Coral were actually intelligent and sentient. The first human to discovery this was my father, Adroc Thruston._

_That's where I come in. For the first fourteen years of my life, I lived with my grandfather, Axel Thruston, in the town of Bellforest. During that time, I lived a pretty dull existence, working at my family's garage while dreaming of one day leaving home and becoming a famous Ref board lifter and joining Gekkostate – a counterculture collective that fights against the United Federation Forces. But everyone thought I was just living a fantasy and didn't amount to anything. All __that changed one night, when the Nirvash TypeZERO - the first LFO ever created – crashed into my home. That's when I met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen - a human-form coralian named Eureka._

_From there, my life was set in stone. I finally got to leave Bellforest, join Gekkostate, and become the latest addition to their ship, the _Gekko-Go_. I was now among the very people I idolized: Holland Novak, the leader of Gekkostate, and captain of the _Gekko_; Yuki Talho, Holland's wife and covergirl for _rayout_ - Gekkostate's underground magazine; Stoner, the ship's photographer and publisher of _rayout_; Hap, the _Gekko's_ second in command and Holland's best friend; Matthieu and Hilda, the pilots of the Terminus Series typeR606 and typeR808; Ken-Goh, the ship's weapons specialist and ship's gunner; Moondoggie, the ship's pilot and Gidget, the communications officer; Jobs and Woz, the ship's engineer and hacker, respectively; Dr. Mischa, the ship's medical officer; and Gonzy, one of the first human-form coralians. I also met Eureka's adopted kids - Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. Of course, I found it hard to take in that they were her children at first, but I quickly adapted._

_After joining the crew, I became the co-piloted of the Nirvash, alongside Eureka. From there, my journey began. Together with the rest of Gekkostate, we've been in many battles against the U.F., and have encounted many enemies, such as General Jurgens of the _Izumo_, and mercenaries Charles and Ray Beams, whom I was friends with for a time. We also encountered Anemone, a human-turned-coralian who was the pilot of a black LFO – the Nirvash TypeTheEND. All of them worked under the direct command of one man - Colonel Dewey Novak (Holland's brother), a sociopath who manipulated those around him to pursuit his goal: to rid the world of the Scub coral._

_Despite many obstacles, we overcame Dewey Novak's forces, and even made allies in the process, and perused our goal to save the world and bring peace to humans and coralians alike. With the help of a Vodarac Priest named Master Norb, and Eureka's predecessor Sakuya, Eureka, the kids, and myself were able to pilot the Nirvash through the Great Wall and make our way down through the scub surface to the Earth below. From there, we came upon the Control Cluster - the "brain" of all the scub coral._

_It was there where I finally reunited with my father Adroc, who I thought died during the first Summer of Love, and my sister Diana, who left home and disappeared years earlier. But our reunion was short lived when Dewey's forces finally located the Control Cluster, and use the _Oratorio #8_ satellite to blast a hole through the scub coral surface and destroy the cluster for good. And just when we thought things couldn't get worst - they did. _

_Dewey foresaw that Eureka or Anemone would become the replacement control cluster in the event of the existing cluster's destruction, and had special collars attached to both of them that would be activated upon his death. In his __confrontation with Holland aboard the _Ginga_, Dewey shot himself in the head, and his plan of planetary genocide was set in motion. Eureka's collar was activated, and she became the new control cluster, with hundreds of anti-body coralians surrounding the area. It was only a matter of time before the Limit of Questions would be reached, creating a black hole, and the world would end._

_But I wasn't going to lose the love of my life. I was determined to save Eureka as well as the people I cared for. With the aid of the Nirvash typeZERO Spec 3, I was able to destroy the anti-body coralians, and rescue Eureka. In the end, the Nirvash stayed behind and became the new control cluster, and took my dad, Diana, Norb, Sakuya, and half of the scub coral with her to another dimension where they could co-exist peacefully. With that, the Limit of Questions was avoided, and Eureka and I finally saved the world. That day became known as the "Second Summer of Love." Once Eureka and I returned home to our family and friends a year later, everyone was happy to see us ok and in one piece - and in Holland's case, he was quite shocked to see Eureka's new wings. _

_A lot has changed since we returned. Now that everyone knew the truth about the scub coral, thanks to Dr. Bear's interview with Master Norb, my father's research on the scub coral and the Ageha Plan had been made public knowledge, and has since been written into textbooks for use in schools and libraries throughout the world._

_The United Federation had become our new allies, and has been reformed into the new United Federal Republic, with Jurgens promoted to Admiral of the main fleet. Both he and Maria Schneider have gotten married, and had adapted the Ageha Squad as their children. Speaking of the Ageha Squad, all five of them had finally understood the truth of their manipulation by Dewey, and now work with the U.F.R. as a means to make up for all the wrongdoing they've done in the past. Jurgens and Maria couldn't be more proud of their progress. _

_As for those who were still loyal to Dewey's cause, they left the U.F. and became a new terrorist group called the National Rebel Alliance. At the moment, their numbers are in the thousands and they remain at large, but nothing the U.F.R. can't handle. I hope. _

_The Vodarac people were no longer considered a dissident faction and, with the help of the U.F.R., had begun rebuilding the holy capital of Ciudades del Cielo. I heard that Tiptory has become the new Head Priest there._

_As for Gekkostate, they were cleared of all the charges they were wrongfully accused of, and were now regarded as heroes, and were even given metals of honor for their service and bravery. Holland and Talho finally had their baby - a boy they named Charles Dewey Novak, after both his old friend Charles and his brother. Stoner's magazine, _rayout_ went from underground to mainstream, appearing at almost every book store and concession stand throughout the __world, and became the #1 best selling magazine since. Moondoggie and Gidget are now officially dating, and Hilda and Matthieu are finally engaged. _

_In addition, some new people have joined the _Gekko's_ crew, namely Anemone and Dominic Sorel from the _Izumo_, as well as Moondoggie's old friends Sumner Sturgeon and Ruri Solead. Gekkostate even moved their new home base to Bellforest, where most of them now live._

_As for Eureka and myself, we finally got married, and Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were officially adopted as our children, and we finally became a real family. The two of us now work at my Grandpa's garage, which was rebuilt by the state army, and so far, business is doing great. During our free time, we've been giving the kids ref board lessons, and so far, the lessons are paying off in their favor. Already they are starting to get as good at the sport as we are, and I've never been more proud of them._

_Once all of us had settled into our new lives together in Bellforest, we thought our adventures were over. But what none of us didn't know was that another adventure was just around the corner..._

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Dr. Bear and Sonia make an incredible discovery near the Control Cluster's grave site. And it's more than just a piece of jewelry...


	2. Chapter 1: A Discovery on Earth

**Chapter 1: A Discovery on Earth**

* * *

The Earth, also known as the "Genuine Promise Land," was a beautiful sight to behold, especially on a perfect day like this. Its oceans sparkled in the glow of the artificial sunlight created by the scub coral, which incased the planet like a shell, suspended thousands of feet above the planet surface by the huge scub pillars. The artificial blue sky added more brightness to allow the dark blue color of the waters to be seen, while the shade of a few clouds added a darker tone below them. The calming sounds of waves splashing and seagulls flying could be heard in the distance. Several small islands could also be seen, spread throughout the region in several directions. The white sandy beaches and dark green foliage of the mountains and forests of the mainland nearby added more to its natural beauty.

For Dr. Greg "Bear" Egan, it was truly indeed a breath-taking sight. At least that's what he thought to himself as he took a break from his work at the Control Cluster's grave site to admire the scenery around him. Never in his life has he seen a landscape remotely like this. Compared to the surface above, which was mostly rocky terrain with only lakes, forests, and mountains, this was paradise. As he looked upward for a moment, he could clearly see the walls of the large gasping hole in the scub coral above him, which lead up to surface. The same hole, now dubbed "The Earth Gate," left by the blast from the _Oratorio #8_ satellite two years earlier. The actual blue sky could be seen beyond. If it weren't for the walls that made out the outline of the gateway itself, the two skies would literally blend, and one could not tell the difference, nor that The Earth Gate was ever there. Dr. Bear continued to stare at his surroundings for a few minutes, until the voice of Dr. Sonia Wakabayahi broke his trance.

"It truly is an absolute beautiful sight, isn't it, Dr. Bear?"

Bear turned his attention to Sonia as she approached him. Her long blond hair and her white lab coat fluttered in the gentle breeze of the warm wind as she stood by his side to look at the sight before them.

"It truly is, Sonia," he replied. "I'm actually lucky I brought my camera this time around to take a few pictures. It's too bad I couldn't do so the first time I was here two years ago. Especially with what was happening around here at the time."

"I know. If only Dewey Novak didn't destroy the Control Cluster like he did. I always wanted to see what it looked like."

"Me too. The only thing left of the cluster now is the very crater we're standing in, along with the few rooted remains, and the beach that surrounds it. Renton, Eureka, and the kids were very lucky they got to see it, and actually go inside it! If only I was here with them. To see inside the minds of the coralians themselves. And to think, they even found Adrok and Diana alive here as well! I would have given anything to see the two of them again. I always admire Adrok's work on his theories. Diana's as well. It's too bad they're gone now."

"Along with Master Norb and Sakuya, co-existing with the coralians in another dimension, from what Renton told us. At least they're all together in a better place. Personally, if I had the chance, I would have gone with them. To experience a higher realm of existence."

"So would I. However, my attentions now are to the Earth, now that we have access to it. Besides the scub coral, I always wanted to see what our original home looked like, and now, I finally got my chance!"

"As do I, Doctor. As do I."

"_Dr. Bear! Dr. Bear! This is KLF unit 2 from Survey Team 3. Do you read me?_" came in a call on Bear's walkie talkie.

He picked up the radio to answer back. "Bear here. What's going on?"

"_Remember those faint readings we've been picking up lately? We started picking them up again at our current location and they're getting stronger._"

"Where exactly are you located?"

"_We're located on one of the smaller islands. The one furthest out from the dig site, at coordinates 3902_."

"O.K., we're on our way over to you. Please hold your position and wait for our arrival. We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"_Roger that. KLF unit 2, over and out_."

"What do you suppose those readings are all about, Doctor?" asked a concerned Sonia.

With concern in his eyes, Bear answered "Don't know. But let's hope this time we have an answer. Let's go."

The two researchers make their way back down inside the crater of the grave site, and head for one of the archaeological teams that were still at work.

Ever since the Earth Gate was created during the Second Summer of Love, the newly established United Federal Republic has been sending almost every possible survey and research ship they could, along with military escort in case of Rebel activity, to explore the Earth beneath. Both military and civilian ships alike have been sent to not only study and map the former home of humanity, but also excavate, document, and learn as much as they can about the surface and its geology and ecosystems. Almost on a weekly bases, airships travel to and from Earth, bringing back to the surface more and more knowledge about the promise land every time.

During the last two years, the teams of scientists, archaeologists, and military personal have documented much of the globe, studying many of its different environments, and documenting and cataloging many of the animals that inhabited them. Many of these environments included the tropical rainforests of Central and South America, the Sahara desert in North Africa, and even the Arctic and Antarctic regions located at the north and south poles. Not only that, many of the teams were sent to many of Earth's former countries, such as Japan, Europe, Asia, and North and South America, to excavate the many ruin cities that still stood in those regions. Upon excavating the ruins of these cities, the teams learned more and more about their human cultural histories, some of which were lost over the last 10,000 years. Everything that is documented afterwards is sent back up to the surface for further analysis and debate.

Dr. Bear and Sonia's group were different. The two were among a group of people handpicked by the U.F.R.'s Chief of Operations personally to lead several teams to excavate and study the remains of the Control Cluster at its grave as well as the surrounding region. And even after two long years, the hundreds of men and women that made up their archaeological force were still excavating the huge site, digging tranches deep into the monstrous crater to dig up many of the cluster's dead remains that were rooted deep underground. So far, things proceeded for them as usual, cataloging many of the pieces dug up and shipping them back to Tresor for further study.

However, just several days ago, things took a different turn. One of the KLF survey teams picked up strange readings around a small group of deserted islands just a few miles from the dig site. These readings were too faint at the time and were laid off as sensor ghosts, and were quickly forgotten. But then just three days later, those readings appeared again over the same location, with a higher readout, but lasted only for a few minutes. Dr. Bear personally took note of these readings, and asked that the KLF survey team stay in that area in case the readings showed up again. Now that they did, Dr. Bear was determined to find what the hell was going on in that area.

Upon reaching the main archaeological team working at the site, Dr. Bear asked the team leader for a civilian Speedship along with a small team of archeologists to join them at the island. They also managed to get a small squadron of KFLs and LFOs, consisting of three VC10s, two Terminus Series R505s, and a Spearhead unit, to join them in securing the area. Once everyone was ready just 20 minutes later, the high speed craft, piloted by Bear and Sonia, headed off to the island with their escorts. Beautiful green trails of trapar waves were left in their wake as they took flight.

Their destination was a group of five deserted islands that were situated 3.5 miles off the southern eastern coast of the crater. Each of the islands was between two and four miles in diameter, with the largest island being no bigger than a dozen football fields. The islands were mostly desert terrain with some foliage, with the largest island having a jungle and a dormant volcano on its north western half. The source of the readings came from the smallest island furthest away with the least foliage. It was "D"-shaped, no bigger than six football fields, with nothing but sandy terrain and a few palm trees scattered near the north side, along with only a few rocky formations forming on the flat eastern coastline. The KLF Survey Team of three Mon-Soonos was situated at the western end of the island, awaiting the Doctor's arrival.

Once Bear and his archaeological team and escort finally arrived, all the KFL and LFO units formed a perimeter around the island, while the archaeologists set up their equipment and base camp nearby. Dr. Bear and Sonia meanwhile met up with the pilot of the KLF that radioed them earlier to discuss the situation at hand. The pilot waiting for them at the foot of his kneeling KLF unit saluted them as they approach, and Bear and Sonia saluted back in response.

"Good to have you here, Doctor," he replied in salute.

"Pleasure's all ours, lieutenant," Bear said in response, shaking his hand after saluting back. "So you determine the source of the readings to be here on this island?"

"Yes sir, the readings seem to be originating here. Once you replied, my men and I landed to await your arrival so that we can investigate further."

"Good. Why don't you and your team stay here and guard the perimeter with the others. We'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir."

With that said, the pilot returns to the cockpit and takes his KLF unit to guard the edge of the island with the other two KLFs following. Dr. Bear and Sonia then make their way back to their team to begin their task. Once the computer and scanning equipment was setup, Sonia made the announcement.

"O.K., everyone, listen up! We're going to scan the entire island! We want every square inch of the island searched, not one stone left unturned!"

"We'll split up into teams of two!" Bear continued, "Alpha Team will search the north side, Beta the south side, Delta on the east side here, and Gamma will take the west! Dr. Sonia and I will stay here at base to study the feedback! OK, let's go!"

The teams begun their search, using the detectors they each had to scan the ground for the readings, while Bear and Sonia begun their work at base camp, monitoring the readouts and studying what they had so far. The archaeological teams continued their scanning for a good 50 minutes, checking every nuke and cranny they came across. Every palm tree was checked and no rock was left un-turned. The strange readings were showing up, but so far were erratic, and seemed as if they were coming from all around the island. Meanwhile, Dr. Bear and Sonia, along with a few colleagues, were checking the feedback monitors on what they were getting so far back in their base's tent.

"These readings, wherever they are coming form, seem to be giving off little radiation, but nothing harmful," One of the other archaeologists informed, looking over the findings on the monitors. "They seem to be in the safety zone as far as we can tell, so we should be in the green once we find what we're looking for. The gamma readings are also pretty high."

"Not only that, but there seems to be small magnetic pulse showing up on scanners," explained another colleague named Tetsuro, "But as for sonar and radar, they seem to be having difficulty locking on to the exact location of the readings. It's like the readings are bouncing back on each other."

"But what exactly do you think it could be?" pondered Sonia, "Not even scub coral gave off readings like this."

"True, but whatever it is, it's definitely not scub coral," Dr. Bear inducted. As he examined each of the teams' readings on computer screens, one monitor began displaying stronger readouts. He and his colleagues gathered around the screen and notice that it was Beta Team's readouts they were observing. Bear quickly picked up his walkie talkie to contact them. "Beta Team, come in please?"

"_This is Beta Team, go ahead, Doctor_," the man at the other end replied.

"We're starting to pick up the readings at a stronger scale here."

"_Yes, we've finished our readings on our side and began moving toward the center of the island. The readings seem to be coming in stronger and more clearly as we move further inland_."

"Are you sure?"

"_Affirmative_."

Dr. Bear took a moment to think things through, and came up with the answer. He then heads outside with a microphone and speaks in to call out to all the teams scattered around.

"Attention all teams! Begin scanning inward! Repeat, begin scanning inward! We'll meet you all in the center of the island! Bear out!"

All four teams start making their way inward toward the center of the island. As they did, they began making progress. The further they got toward the exact center of the island, the stronger the readings became. Once the four teams met up around the center area, Bear, Sonia, and the others arrived, with all nine KLF and LFO units encircling the area's perimeter. Bear makes his approach to the two men that made up Beta Team.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"Readings coming in hot, and signals clean," answer the young man holding the detector. "It seems to be coming from the exact center right round here."

"We found it!" shouted the Gamma Team leader as they stood just a few feet north. "I got sonar readings! It's right here! The readings are coming from here!"

Bear and the others all make their way to Gamma Team and gather around. The other teams check their scanning equipment and make the same conclusion.

"He's right, sir," replied Alpha's scanner as he scanned the ground at his feet with the detector, "The readings are coming from this spot."

"From the looks of it, the source is directly below us, about several yards down. And it looks as if they readings are getting stronger, almost as if…"

"Almost as what?" Sonia asked, a little concern at the man's expression.

"Almost as if the source were moving towards us."

"_Sir_," replied one of the KLF units, "_radar is picking up something there. It must be the source of the signals. He's right, it's moving up towards us. It's rising toward the surface_."

"Sir, look at the readings now!"

As Bear and the others gathered around, they saw that the instrument readings were now off the charts. All sonar, gamma, and radiation readings were now spiking through the roof.

"Sweet Jesus!" one of other scientist spoke out in disbelief.

At that moment, Dr. Bear could have sworn that he felt a small vibration at his feet. It was a few moments later that confirmed his feeling. The ground started to vibrate all around them. The vibrations soon turned into a small earthquake that shook the whole island. Bear, Sonia, and the other archaeologists started to tumble a bit from the quake, while the KLFs and LFOs stood their ground.

"W-What's going on?!" Sonia managed to say while grabbing on to Dr. Bear's arm for support.

"I don't know, let's get out of here!" replied Bear.

The ground right underneath them began to rise up. Bear, Sonia, and those around them lost their footing and fell on top of each other in a pile up. The ground continued to rise under them like a small hill forming as they struggled to get back on their feet.

"Move!" shouted Bear as he helped his assistant up on her feet and getting off the rising sand. "MOVE!!"

Everyone scattered like mad dogs, and made a mad dash toward the KFLs and LFOs that started to back away from the area as the rising sands got bigger and bigger. Once Bear and his people were safe behind the mobile suits' legs, and everyone was at a safe distance from the disturbance, they all could make out what was happening on the scene.

The sands in the central area continued to rise up until it was literally a huge "sand bubble." Its diameter was a good 40 feet at least, and rose to about 15-20 feet high before it stopped rising, and the ground stopped shaking. The bubble stood here sticking out of the ground for a few moments.

But before anyone could ask what the heck it was, the bubble exploded! Sand and dust flew everywhere, creating a dust cloud that covered the whole island. Bear and his people covered their faces from getting sand in their eyes, and stood back behind the LFOs a few minutes for the dust to clear.

A low humming sound was heard coming from within the site. Bear and Sonia turn their heads to see and could make out a faint light source rising up from where the bubble stood. The light was a dark purple color, and dimed in and out like it was pulsing erratically. Once the dust finally settled, everyone turned to look. What they saw defied the laws of physics.

Hovering about 10 feet above the sink hole where the bubble once stood was a huge floating sphere made out of sand, rock, and boulders of different sizes and shapes, encircling the light within and rotating from west to east. The purple light's rays shined through the spaces in between the floating debris which blocked any good view of its source. Whatever the source was, it also emitted a low pulsing hum.

Bear and Sonia, along with the rest of their team, just stood there in a complete awe at the floating anomaly. The pilots in their LFOs glued to their screens as they too stare at the site before them. What they were seeing was impossible.

As the light source continued to shine and pulse, the floating debris began to break up and fall to the ground, and into the hole. As more and more debris fell away, the brighter the light source got as the blockage cleared. Within minutes, all the sand, dust, and rubble had fell to the ground, filling up the hole.

The bright light continued to float where it was, continuing to pulse and hum, until it began to slowly descent to the ground. All eyes were locked on the light as it lowered more and more until it finally came to a halt just four feet from the rumble surface. The light then started to dim and fade away, and that's when Dr. Bear gave everyone the OK to advance toward it. Everybody stayed together as they approached, with the KLFs and LFOs keeping gun pods drawn on the target in case something goes wrong. Once there was only a six foot gap between the light and the surrounding group of archaeologists, the light finally subsided completely, and the pulsing hum stopped. What stood in its place was unexpected to say the least.

The object, which was the source of the light, rotating from west to east, was a purplish-black, octagonal, brilliant cut gem. Upon a closer inspection, it turned out to be – an emerald! A black colored emerald.

All the archaeologists just stood there dumbfounded, while whispering among themselves, asking each other "what is it?" and "where did it come from?" After staring at the floating object for a few minutes, Dr. Bear made his approach. He got out his scanner and took a reading. All scans appeared normal. Whatever it was, it was safe. He then extended his right arm out to touch the object. A few of his follow scientists tried to tell him to back off, fearing it would bite his hand off, but he quickly told them it was OK. After all, it was just floating there, doing nothing but shining in the sunlight. After getting a feel with the tip of his middle finger, and finding no reaction, he proceeded to feel it with the rest of his hand. It was cool to the touch. Once he felt it was alright, he grabbed hold of the emerald from where it hovered, and brought it closer for further inspection. Once the KLFs and LFOs saw that he was in no danger, they laid down their weapons. Sonia then walked up to Bear as he continued to inspect the jewel, much like a pawn shop dealer would his own.

"Incredible," Bear finally said, totally astonished as he looked closely at the treasure he held.

"What…is it?" asked a shocked and bewildered Sonia, who was still getting over all that has happened.

"It's… an emerald. A black emerald!"

"But how? How could an emerald cause all that we just saw? And…and aren't emeralds supposed to be green?"

"I don't know, Sonia. But I think we just hit the jackpot." Bear then turns his attention to everyone else present, while holding up the emerald high for all to see. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We've made a discovery! Maybe one of the most greatest discoveries we've made yet! Everyone listen up! Let's get everything packed and ready to go! We're heading back up to the surface! Let's move out!"

After everyone got his orders, Bear then spoke with one of his other colleague Tetsuro.

"Tetsuro, I want you to contact the main team back at the grave site and tell them to continue excavating without us. We're heading home."

"Yes, Doctor," Tetsuro replied, then running back to the Speedship.

With that, everyone began heading back to camp to pack away their equipment and leave for home, while Sonia followed Dr. Bear back to the Speedship.

"What exactly are we going to do now, Doctor?" she asked.

"We're going to head back to Bellforest," Bear said. "Whatever this thing is, it's more than just a pretty piece of jewelry."

"Really, you think? What we just saw back there defied the very laws of physics! How can a simple emerald do all that?"

"I don't know, Sonia. But we're going to find out."

"You also mind telling me why we're going to Bellforest, and not Tresor?"

"Oh, we're going to Tresor alright. But first, I like to go see some friends."

With that, they boarded the ship and soon began helping the other archaeologists prep for launch, while the LFOs kept guard awaiting their orders to take off. The black emerald itself was place in a container under heavy guard. Tetsuro meanwhile contacted the main archaeological team still at the grave site to continue on with their mission to excavate the cluster's remains without them.

Once everything was packed up and ready, the Speed ship and their military escort took off in a blaze of trapar waves toward their destination, heading up toward the Earth Gate, and back up the scub coral surface. From there, it was on to the town of Bellforest, and to the town's military air force base.

The overweight doctor believed that today would be a day recorded in the history books. Just like the discovery of the scub coral 10,000 years earlier, a new discovery had been made on Earth. But what Dr. Bear didn't realize was that the emerald he and his people had uncovered would soon lead him and few of his old friends on an adventure they would never forget.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. For the discovery of the emerald, I wanted it to be dramanic. After all, it is a chaos emerald, and the chaos do have mysterious powers. I know that the Arks of the Cosmos have gravity powers, but so do the emeralds, since they do hover above the ground, right?

**Next Chapter:** Renton, Eureka, and all of Gekkostate, along with new members, unite at Bellforest State Military Base for a new mission - the devilery of a "special" cargo to Tresor...


	3. Chapter 2: Gekkostate's Reunion

**Chapter 2: Gekkostate's Reunion**

* * *

As another beautiful morning begins a new day, hometown hero Renton Thruston gazed from his spot on a cliff overlooking the many scub coral mountains and canyons on the outskirts of Bellforest at the rays of the rising sun as it crept over the horizon. It was his day off from work at his Grandpa's newly rebuilt garage and he had decided to get up very early and head out toward the rocky country side to do some serious ref boarding. The scene was absolutely gorgeous, and only wished his wife Eureka was here to see it. He could have woken her up to join him, but decided to let her sleep in.

Once the sun appeared over the horizon, Renton got his ref board ready to fly. He checks the trapar intake engine underneath the board to make sure it was in working order. He also sees if the stability wheel in front is bolted in. Everything checked out, and he was ready to go. He gets out a pair of sunglasses from his white and red-sleeved jacket, puts them on, and walks back a ways until he's a good 20 feet away from the edge of the cliff side. With his ref board in hand, Renton makes a dash toward the edge of the cliff, and just as it seems as if he was about to commit suicide, he quickly throws his ref board out in front of him and jumps on. Once his feet made contact with his board and got under the feet handles, an explosion of green trapar waves erupted from the board as he took off into the morning skies, riding the trapar current beneath him.

The young 16 year old maintains his balance as he rides his board into the clouds at speeds up to about 30 mph. The red jewel on his forehead sparkled in the sunlight, and his pants, jacket, and hair fluttered wildly against the wind, and continued to do so as he flew higher. Soon, Renton was at least 2000 feet above the ground and still gaining momentum.

A school of sky fish was coming into range, and within minutes, Renton caught up with the flock. He takes a few moments to gaze at the beautiful winged-shaped, one-eyed creatures that were flying in formation next to him. After a few minutes, Renton decides to have a little more fun. He quickly takes off higher into the sky, increasing his speed and climb into the atmosphere, passing a couple layers of clouds as he went straight up at a 70 degree angle. As he turned his head back to look below, he could see the flock as no more than a miniature shape passing beneath the clouds. He turns his attention back to the blue sky in front of him as he was now reaching the highest any boarder has ever gone – about 10,000 feet above sea level.

Once he was at a 90 degree angle, Renton shut down his board, allowing the trapar waves under the board to cease. With his arms spread out at his sides, he let gravity take over from there. He was now in a freefall. Falling backwards, he began a series of back-flips and twists as he sky dived toward his moving targets. His downward speed increase the further he went. It was a few minutes later when he reached the flock of sky fish, and threw right into them in an upside down cork-screw dive. As he predicted, the sky fish scattered in all directions as he went plowing threw them and continued his descent. Minutes later, he was passed the lowest set of clouds and was making his approach toward the scub canyons below. And just when it seemed that Renton was about to hit the ground head on, he flip back upright and ignited his board, and in a blast of trapar, was off again, flying through the canyons just a few feet from the ground. It turns out his skills have improved greatly in the two years since the Second Summer of Love.

Keeping a steady speed, Renton navigated his way through the forks and turnpikes that made up the canyons' many intersections. He yelled out a "yooohoooo" that echoed throughout the canyon walls as his adrenaline pumped hard while he raced. A short time later, he found the exit and went speeding off across the grassy plains and hillsides before taking off into the sky again.

However, just a short distance behind him at a higher altitude, another stream of trapar emerged from the clouds. It was another ref boarder. The ref board itself was a large, silver-colored, obscured shape, made up of a large body, neck, and nose section, with the bottom side of the body and nose being the turbine and engine, igniting and leaving a trail of trapar blasting behind it.

The one riding the board was a young girl, also 16, wearing her casual blue and while uniform. But she wasn't fully human, due to her lavender-colored eyes, her beautiful short teal hair, and of course, her large transparent lime-colored butterfly wings hanging out her back. She also had a jewel similar to Renton's on her forehead, only it was blue. She wasn't alone. Hanging on to her by her waist where three young children. The oldest clinging to the teen's waist on the right was no more than 10, with jet-black hair, black eyes, wearing a white shirt, tan vest, dark brown cargo pants, and red and white sneakers. The second one who was hanging on the left side of the rider was a little girl, about 9 years old, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue and pink dress with pink shoes, and wearing a bunny backpack. The youngest one, hanging to her left thigh, was African-American, no more than 6 years old. He had black curie hair, black eyes, and wore a yellow and blue shirt, some shorts, and a pair of green sneakers. The four were none other than Renton's wife Eureka, and their kids Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, riding the large board given to them by Holland Novak, with their own individual ref boards strapped on to it behind them.

As it turned out, Eureka was woken up unwittingly by Renton as he left the house. She of course figured out right away what he was doing, and decided to do a little lifting herself. After Renton left, she went to wake up the kids and ask if they wanted to join her. Since the kids had lifting skills already under their belts thanks to the training Renton gave them, and always wanting to go whenever their adopted Papa did, the kids jumped at the invitation. The four then quickly got dressed and got out their ref boards, and headed out the door to follow, even though they were already far behind him.

By the time they caught up to him, Renton had already taken off. They had to followed pursue from a distance. They witnessed his little freefall stunt with the sky fish, as well as his close call with the canyon floor. The kids were amazed by his skill, and only wished they were at his level. Eureka and kids tried to follow pursue through the canyons, but lost sight of him. They decided to fly over the canyons and catch up to him when he flew out. Once Renton emerged, his family spotted him easily.

"Look, Mama! There's Papa!" Maeter said excitedly, pulling on Eureka's skirt and pointing in his direction.

"I see him, Maeter dear," replied Eureka with a smile. "Let's go!"

The kids held on tightly to their adopted mother as she allowed her huge board to gang extra momentum and ride the waves harder as they now headed straight to Renton's location.

By the time they caught up to him, Renton still hadn't notice them. He was in his glory as he rode with the winds. It wasn't until his family rode up next to him and called out his name that he snapped out of his trance.

"Renton!" Eureka and Maurice both called out, while Maeter and Linck yelled out "Papa!"

Renton turned to his right and took off his glasses to get a good look. Seeing his family ref boarding right next to him gave him a surprised, but joyful response.

"Hey Eureka! Hey Kids! What you guys doing up so early?" he asked with a warm smile, while keeping his speed in sync with theirs.

"You woke up Mama when you left, Papa," explained Linck.

"Yeah, and she asked us if we wanted to go ref boarding," Maeter continued.

"And we've been following you," Maurice concluded.

"Oh I see," Renton chuckled. "Did you guys see me sky dive?"

"Sure did, Renton. And you nearly gave me a heart attack when you almost hit the ground!" explained Eureka, nearly laughing the last line.

Renton could only blush in response, and rub the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to worry you guys."

"It's ok, dear. I was actually quite impressed."

"Me too!" said Maeter.

"Yeah, you were awesome, Papa!" said an excited Linck.

"Hey Renton, can we lift with you?" Maurice asked.

"Sure thing!" Renton answered. "Get your boards out."

The kids let go of Eureka, but kept their footing under the foot handles as they went to un-tied their boards. The three boards they processed where small beginners boards for children. Maurice's board was a lot like Renton's, only tan colored. Maeter's was of course sky blue with pink lining, and Linck's board was yellow and blue on top with a black underside. Once they were ready, the kids got to the right side of Eureka's board, and one by one jumped off and got on theirs. Three additional trapar waves appear beneath as they took flight. All five boarders were now flying side by side.

"Ready kids?" Eureka called out to his kids.

All three replied "Ready!"

"Then let's go!!" yelled Renton as he took off, full speed, with Eureka and kids following close behind.

The family of ref boarders was now blasting through the clouds at a high altitude, racing together at high speeds. Renton led his clan through many openings in the clouds, which made a perfect obstacle course of twists and turns. As he looked back, he could see his family having the time of their lives. The happy looks on their faces told him that. Just seeing them having a great time put a smile on his face. He was also very proud of the kids. In the year since returning home, the lessons he and his wife gave the kids really paid off. The three had become experts with the basics, and even managed to learn a few moves. Maurice even learned how to perform the famous cutback drop-turn, making him the youngest in history to master it.

The five flew together single file for a while as Renton led them through the cloud openings. Afterwards, they reached clear skies, and got into a "V" formation, with Renton leading center, Eureka and Maeter to his right, and Maurice and Linck on his left. After a few minutes, Renton spots an eruption of trapar blasting out from a trench nearby. Eureka spotted it as well, and two looked at each other for a moment before getting the same idea, grinning at the thought. Renton moved up next to Eureka's board and hopped on, grabbing his own board and strapping it down on the harness in the back. Once his feet were hooked and he had his arms around her waist as he held on behind her, Renton called in his kids.

"Come on, guys! Get on!"

"OK!" the three children replied.

One by one, the children returned to the huge board, got on and placed their small boards in the back. Once the boards were secured and they were once again holding on to their mom, they were ready to go. They set course directly for the trench. It was a few minutes later that they reached the trench's opening. The blast of trapar had already dissipated. They could only wait for the next one, which wasn't for very long.

Looking downwards just five minutes later, the five ref boarders could make out activity deep down in the trench. At first, they could only hear the deep sound of trapar rising, much like a volcano before eruption. Moments later, they saw a green glow appear down below. Finally, they saw the trapar gushing its way up towards them. The Thrustons got ready, holding on tightly. Eureka opened up and extend her large coralian wings.

"Ready guys?" Eureka asked.

"Ready here, honey," replied Renton.

"Ready, Mama!" said Linck.

"OK, here we go!" Eureka shouted.

Once the trench erupted, the family became engulfed in trapar. Bathed in the green glowing practices, Eureka unleashed her power, and with both her wings and board catching wave after wave, the family took off, blasting into the atmosphere at insane speeds. The wind blasted at their faces as they rocketed upwards at a 60 degree angle. Traveling at 20 feet per second, their expressions became one of pure excitement and great joy, like a family on a roller coaster ride. The blowing winds added more to their adrenaline. And like Renton did earlier, Eureka disengaged once they reach the 10,000 ft mark, and went into a freefall.

Beginning their sky drive, the family pulled on the ref board together to begin a few back-flips. Once they were upside down, Renton and the kids grabbed their boards and let go of the foot handles, and started freefalling away from Eureka, immediately getting on the boards moments later. The five then started a series of sky diving stunts as they fell together. Renton and Maurice practiced a few cutback drop-turns together, while Maeter and Linck simply did a few cart wheels. Eureka on the other hand had started doing a cork-screw dive, spinning wildly as she gang momentum. Unlike Renton, she did hers with grace and elegance, much like a ballerina. It was a truly beautiful display to anyone who was watching her.

At one point during their dive, Maurice manage to take out a pocket camera he brought with him and take several pictures of his family performing. Not only has he taken ref board lessons from his parents, but had also taken up photography as a hoppy. He of course had Stoner as a mentor, and just within a few months had already mastered a few tricks of the trade. But just like his ref boarding, he still had a long way to go.

The family continued showing off for a long 10 minutes. Afterwards, the five kids came up to one another and form a circle, holding on to each other by hand. They were laughing and giggling among themselves as they fell. Renton and Eureka managed to give each other a kiss on the lips. They stayed together in the circle for a good 2 minutes before Renton gave them the signal.

"Alight kids, let's break!"

Everyone followed his word and broke away from each other. They then took off together back to Bellforest. The town's airport tower was the only structure in view at the moment. It would be another 20 minutes before the town came into view.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town, a group of people were waiting for Renton, Eureka, and the kids to arrive home. Already they spotted the five small streaks of trapar coming in from the east. They knew it was them. One of the people waiting was an old man in his 70's, wearing a white button-up shirt and dress pants, along with pair of eye glasses. He was Renton's grandfather, Axel Thruston. With him was a young couple with a fat, white pet badger. The young man was about 22 years old, although he still looked no older than 16. He had jet-black hair, and wore a white U.F.R. military issued uniform. With him was a young girl with long pink hair and lavender eyes, with a red line going through them. Even though she was now 18, she too looked younger – no more than 15. She wore a white and orange dress with sandals. The fat badger stood next to her, cuddling her right leg. They were Dominic Sorel, his new wife Anemone, and their pet Gulliver. They were once the late Dewey Novak's ex-subordinate and LFO pilot, and were now the newest members of Gekkostate.

Once they were in visual range, Maeter pointed toward the people waiting for them on the ground. Once the five noticed them, they made their way in for landing.

"Here they come," said Dominic as Renton and his family made their final approach. He and Anemone wave out to greet them as they arrived. "Renton!"

"Eureka, hey!" Anemone called out to them.

"Dominic!" called out Renton as he landed a few feet away.

"Anemone!" Eureka happily called as she landed next. Her kids soon followed.

"Grandpa!" the kids shouted.

Once the young Thruston family had safely landed, the kids ran up and hugged their great-grandfather, while Renton helped Eureka carry the large ref board as they walked up to greet their friends.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Renton asked as he laid down the board for a moment to shake Dominic's hand.

"Well for one thing, my boy, I wanted to see the kids ref boarding myself," Axel joked as he hugged his great-grandchildren. "Seriously, Renton, I was at the shop when Dominic and Anemone here showed up. They were asking for you, and since I knew you no dough went lifting, I decided to bring them here, since you would head back in this direction all the time."

"We're here because Admiral Jurgens has called in Gekkostate for a meeting at the town's state military base." Dominic explained.

"So we just came to pick you guys up," Anemone added in as she hugged Eureka.

"What's going on?" Eureka ask. "Is it the Rebels?"

"They're not saying, only to bring you guys over to the base."

"They're not even saying what for?" Renton asked, a bit concern.

"Afraid not," said Dominic. "They called in for us to bring you guys in right away. We have a hummer over here with room for your ref boards, and we're ready to go whenever you are."

"Well then, we're with ya. Just lead the way."

"Is it alright for the kids to come?" Eureka asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" Linck begged with a smile.

"Sure! You kids are welcomed to join us," Anemone responded with a warm smile, as she pick up Gulliver to carry him back to the hummer.

"Mind if I tag along as well?" Axel asked.

"Of course," Dominic answered. "Shall we?"

"Let's go then," Renton said.

Dominic helps Renton carry the big ref board over to the large hummer and places it in the back trunk along with the other boards, while Axel, Anemone, and the kids got in the back seats, and Eureka in the center front passenger seat. Once the boards were packed away, Renton got in the left passenger seat, while Dominic took the wheel. He soon started the vehicle, and then they were off to town and on to the base.

* * *

Located downtown in the shopping district of Bellforest was a row of two-story buildings, all of which were stores with upstairs apartments. One such building was a duplex with two stores inner-connected, making it one big store. On one side was a sporting goods store, which dealt with selling ref boards, gear for mountain biking, river rafting, bungee jumping, and even skiing. The one on the other side was a music store that sold CDs, and even old cassettes and records. Many of the categories included alternative rock, heavy metal, jazz, techno, classic, and much more. In the back of both stores were the stairs that lead up to the two upstairs apartments, along with rooms for storage.

What makes this duplex and its two stores stand out from the rest on the block was that they were owned by two couples who were members of Gekkostate. The owners of the sports shop were Jessica "Gidget" Jennings, and her boyfriend James Darren "Moondoggie" Emerson, and the owners of the music store were Matthieu Conner and his fiancée Hilda Collins. When most of the crew of the _Gekko _had moved into Bellforest a year earlier, Matthieu, Hilda, Moondoggie, and Gidget had decided to open up their own businesses, with their love for music and sports in mind. Once they found the duplex, they saw that they didn't have to have separate stores. After setting up shop, their businesses took off, and they've been doing great since. The income they make on a weekly bases was more than enough to satisfied their needs.

Today, the four of them were resupplying the shelves and rackets with new CDs and sports gear, but they weren't alone. With them were two old friends of Moondoggie's. One was a young man no older than 20, with dark brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a white and tan jacket with a white strap belt, and brown jeans. The other was a young woman, also 20. She had yellow eyes, red hair in a pony tail, wearing black sports tank top, dark-red jeans, and had a pair of green ear phones hanging on her neck. They were Sumner Sturgeon and his girlfriend Ruri Solead, the pilots of the Terminus Series typeR505 Kai and the Azure Flestnia. They too were also Gekkostate's newest members. The two came to the store to help Moondoggie, Gidget, Matthieu, and Hilda out with the resupplying. Sumner was helping out with placing some speed bikes up on the racks, while Ruri was helping out Matthieu with placing the CDs in their proper category.

"Well, that takes care of the rest of the rafting supplies," said Moondoggie as he emerged from the back of the store after putting some supplies away. "You done over there, Sumner?"

"Sure am, James," Sumner replied as he finished putting the bike on the rack. "All the bikes are up. Anything else we need?"

"I don't think so." Moondoggie heads over to the register, where his girlfriend was just putting the cash in. "Hey Gidget, is there anything else?"

"Nope, we're all ready on our end," Gidget answered as she finished up with the register. "How about you, Ruri? You and Matthieu finished with the CDs yet?"

"Almost," Ruri called back to her. "Just let us place a few more on the rack here and we'll be all set."

A few moments later, Ruri and Matthieu finish stacking the CDs.

"And that's the last of em," Matthieu said at last.

"We're all done, guys?" Hilda asked as she put a box away beneath the register desk on their side.

"We sure are, honey. The new CDs and gear are up on the shelves and racks. The cash are in both registers. We're ready for another business day."

"Well, then it looks like we got some time left to spare," Hilda explained as she looked at the clock. They've all been prepping the stores since 6 am. It was now 8:30, with only 30 minutes until they opened. "How about we have a few cokes and chill for a while?"

Matthieu of course jumped at the chance. "Sure! I can go for a drink."

"Me too!" cheered Gidget.

"Same here!" Ruri followed.

With that, Hilda walked into the back storage room and came back moments later with a six-pack of coke-a-cola in hand. They each took a can and just hang back and talk a bit until it was time for work. The in-store speakers quietly played "Believe" by The Bravery as they talked about times past and how business has been going for them. After about 25 minutes the group soon received company as two people in uniform arrived at the front doors. One was a chubby yet handsome young man with grey hair and glasses, and the other was a young, short-haired blonde woman. They were U.F.R. officers Hooky Zueff and Gillian Hamilton. Once they heard them knocking on the glass doors, Ruri wasted no time once she saw who they were. She quickly let them in.

"Hooky! Gillian! Hi there!" Ruri said cheerfully as she greeted her friends with hugs and kisses. "How have you guys been?"

"We're doing great, Ruri, it's good to see you," Hooky replied. He proceeds to shake Sumner's hand. "Hey Sumner, wa's up?"

"Doing fine, Hooky," said Sumner, "You remember Moondoggie, don't you?"

"Of course, it's good to see you too, James."

"Thanks, Hook," replied Moondoggie as he greeted him. He then introduces them to his co-workers. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica Jennings, and this is Matthieu Conner and his fiancée Hilda Collins."

Being gentlemen, Hooky shakes hands and then gives Gidget a kiss on hers. "A pleasure to meet you, Jessica."

Gidget giggled while replying, "Please called me 'Gidget.'"

"'Gidget'? That's a nice nickname."

"Thank you."

"Sumner and Ruri here told us all about you guys," Matthieu explained. "So what brings you here to our two little shops?"

"You guys were just in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by?" asked Moondoggie.

"Actually no, we're here on orders from Admiral Jurgens," Gillian explained. "We've been asked to escort the six of you over to the military base."

"What for?" asked Hilda.

"He didn't say, only that all members of Gekkostate are to attend. We ourselves just wanted to escort you personally."

"Well, we're just about to open the store," said Sumner. "Can this wait til after hours?"

"No can do, bro," said Hooky. "He's making it priority one. He requested you be there right away."

Facing the situation, the six members of Gekkostate quickly came to a decision. After all, there's no harm in taking a day off from work.

"Well then, just give us a few minutes to close shop here and we'll leave together," said Hilda.

"Sure thing."

The six wasted no time in closing up the stores, putting the cash from the registers away, turning off the in-store speakers, and putting away anything else they left out. They took no more than five minutes to close up shop. Once they put the "Close" signs up and locked the front doors, the six were ready to go.

"Ready whenever you guys are," said Matthieu.

"Alright then, let's go," Gillian replied.

There was a U.F.A. issued military hummer waiting for them on the corner street. Once they all got in, Hooky took the wheel and soon they were off to the air force base. All eight of them were wondering exactly why Admiral Jurgens was calling Gekkostate in for. They knew though they would find out eventually. Once they made a right turn at the end of the street, they headed down the road toward the military base that was only three miles down the road.

* * *

In a neighborhood that was situated on a mountain side overlooking the military base and the town nearby, the morning sun shined brightly through the trees that provided some cool shade in the quite suburb. Children were playing in the backyards or in the streets, while their mothers quietly started their day indoors, making breakfast or starting chores. An old couple was relaxing on their porch nearby, admiring the quite view. A few dogs barked in the distance as they either barked toward one another or were simply trying to scare away the mailman.

Heading down one of the neighborhood streets in another military issued hummer were three members of Gekkostate. They were the _Gekko's _2nd in Command, Photographer, and Weapons Officer, respectively - Oliver "Hap" Andrews, Ernesto "Stoner" Che, and Kenichi "Ken-Goh" Gohuzuma, also known as "Maestro." Hap was at the wheel, with Stoner in the front left passenger seat, while Ken-Goh rode in the back. They soon arrived at their destination – a large one-story ranch-styled house. It was the home of their leader, Holland Novak, his wife, Yuki Talho, and their baby, Charles. Once the hummer got up the driveway, Hap put the vehicle in park in front of the garage. As the three got out and made their way to the front porch, they took a moment to look around at the beautiful neighborhood.

"You know, no matter how many times we visit, I still can't believe Holland and Talho live in a place like this," said Stoner, admiring the beauty.

"Tell me about it," Hap answered back. "I wouldn't mind living here, but I prefer my apartment back in town."

"So why not simply move out here then?" Ken-Goh couldn't help but ask. "We're all making a good sum of money now. Why not make the decision and finally move out here?"

"Because I'm just not use to a quite community like this, Ken-Goh. I like the town. There's always something going on. Besides, I rather wait until I decide to settle down with a wife and kid of my own first. Well, we better go and see if their awake yet. Come on, guys."

Hap gave a knock once they were at the door.

Inside, Holland and Talho were still asleep. It was past nine in the morning, and they preferred to sleep in on a Saturday. Once the knock was heard, their baby began to pout a bit from his crib in the other room, enough to wake them up from their quite slumber. Talho heard the knock again once she woke.

"Hmm, Holland," said a sleepy Talho as she turn her body to face her husband, "someone's at the door, dear." Holland grouted a bit as he stir under the sheets. Talho gave him a slight nuch on the shoulder as she tried to wake him up. "Come on, you big oaf."

After another nuch, Holland woke up. "Ugh, alright, alright! I'm up. I'm up."

Hearing the knocking on the door, as well as the door bell starting to ring, Holland got out of bed, and quickly got on some underwear and a robe, while Talho got on some panties and a silk robe. After all, the two were sleeping in the nude. While Talho went into their baby's room to calm down Charles, Holland proceeded out of their master bedroom, down the hallway, and to the front door in the living room.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He shouted lightly at whoever was at the door. "Keep you pantyhose on!" He then makes to the door and opens. "Yeah?"

"Hey, leader! Long time no see," greeted Stoner with a smile.

"Hap, Stoner, Maestro. It's nine o' clock in the morning, on a Saturday. Unless this is important, can I go back to sleep?"

"Actually, it is important, Holland," Hap started to explain. "Jurgens is calling a meeting for all members of Gekkostate over at the base."

"So why didn't he just call us?"

"Well, he kinda figured we travel up here to pick you up, just to give you enough time to sleep a bit more. Guess we came too early."

"Yeah, well-"

"Holland, who is it?" asked Talho as she arrived at the door, carrying her baby. "Oh, Hap! Stoner, Ken-Goh! What are you guys doing here?"

"They came to pick us up. Michael's calling a meeting over at the base."

"Oh really? What for?"

"That's the thing, he won't say," Ken-Goh answered. "He only asked us to pick you guys up and head there. Dominic and Anemone have already gone to pick up Renton and Eureka. And two old friends of Sumner and Ruri's are picking them up plus Doggie, Gidget, Hilda, and Matthieu from their store. The others are already waiting for us at the base."

Holland and Talho thought it through for a moment. What could be so important that all of Gekkostate has to be present on the base? Whatever the reason, they knew that if it was indeed important, they should go.

"Well, if it really is that important, just let us get ready," answered Holland.

"Would you guys care to come in for a minute for some coffee?" Talho asked.

"Love to," Hap replied with a smile.

With that, the three men were welcomed in. Once they were in the kitchen, Talho asked Hap to hold on her baby while she prepared the coffee. The boys took a seat over at the dining table, while Hap held Charles on his lap. Holland, in the meantime, went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"So how have you guys been?" Talho asked as she poured the coffee into a few cups a few minutes later and passing them to her friends.

"Just the usual," Hap started as he got his cup from Talho. "Doing a few odd jobs on the side while working on a few projects back at the base."

"I see. How about you, Stoner? How's the photo studio?"

"Doing great, actually," Stoner replied. "The next issue of _rayout_ should be out by the end of the month. I just need a working title."

"Do you want me to pose for you for the cover? I could even throw in something 'kinky' for ya." Talho of course giggled after saying that last line.

Answering with a small laugh, "No need to. I already have a cover ready. It'll feature Dominic and Anemone with their new ref boards." He proceeds to drinking his coffee.

"Well it's about time those two got on one of our covers. Ken-Goh, how about you?"

"I'm just keeping the _Gekko's _systems all in check," Ken-Goh said as he took a sip from his cup. "I don't really plan on opening a business like the others. I rather keep working with the military until I can retire."

Holland soon came into the kitchen fully dressed and got himself a cup of coffee. "Better get dressed, honey."

"OK," Talho replies. She then picks up her baby boy. "Come on, baby. Time to get dressed. We got a big day ahead of us." She then takes Charles with her to their bedroom, while Holland sat at the table with the others.

"So Jurgens didn't say why he's calling us in?"

"No Holland, afraid not," Hap answered.

"Do you think it could be about the Rebels?"

"I don't think so," Ken-Goh pointed out. "The Rebels may have caused a lot of chaos in the past year, but they still don't pose much of a threat in my opinion."

Ken-Goh did have a point there. The Rebels' may have been troublesome, but their numbers were small compared to the U.F.R. forces.

The National Rebel Alliance was formed by those who still believed in Dewey's cause. They consisted of a small fleet of renegade airships and KFLs divided up into small groups scattered throughout the globe. They also had small outposts hidden in forests, mountains, and even abandon mines and factories where they could plan out their objectives. They even had their own military HQ, but it's location has yet to be uncovered. Since their formation after the Second Summer of Love, the Rebels have been responsible for many terrorist attacks, included bombings in cities such as Warsaw and Bester, and even attempted assassinations on Vodarac Head Priest Tiptory, the current Fleet Admiral of the U.F.R., and even the newly appointed Sage Council who supported Gekkostate.

Luckily thought, the total number of people who were in the Rebel Alliance was only about 100,000 men and women. Compared to the millions of personal in the Republic's military, they were just a small band of thugs and bullies. And despite the damage they've caused and the people they've hurt and killed, the Republic had managed to keep their forces at bay, shooting down their mecha, arresting those involved in the attacks, and even raiding a few of their outposts once they've been found. Their last known terrorist attempt was a month ago in a town called Riverton, and the U.F.R. managed to stop them before they could carry out their plans. So at the moment, things have been quiet since.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm sure we'll find out," Stoner said after thinking it over.

A few minutes later, Talho returned, fully dressed in her causal white and blue uniform, along with baby Charles in a cute red and white shirt, jeans, and shoes. She also had with her a strap-on bag filled with baby-supplies.

"Well, we're all set and ready to go, right Charles?" Talho said playfully as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"Taking the kid with you?"

"Of course! I'm not leaving him behind. Besides, the babysitter we had was caught smoking pot and making out with her boyfriend the last time she was here, so I had to fire her ass."

"Ouch," replied Hap to that remark.

"Quickly, everyone, let's get going," Holland said as he quickly took a last sip at his coffee before putting it in the sink.

The others finished their coffee and headed out the door, with Talho quickly putting her baby in a baby chair to carry with her. Once the house was locked up, the five members of Gekkostate (six, if Charles counted) got in the hummer and headed out to the base. While Hap was back behind the wheel, Holland sat next to him in the front center seat, with Ken-Goh sitting next to him on the left. Stoner and Talho in the back seats, while Charles was in his baby seat next to them. As they started their trek, Talho and Stoner played with Charles to keep him busy, while the others discussed their situation further. They knew it couldn't be the Rebels. Whatever the reason, it must be something big.

* * *

The Bellforest State Military and Air Force Base was situated about half a mile northeast from the town and airport tower. The establishment mainly consisted of a huge main runway with a main building complex and a few cargo and airship hangers. The main building complex itself had a control tower for monitoring air traffic, along with two additional hanger bays. It was also served as the base's housing, training, range, operations, medical, and dining facility. The base also had an underground establishment, which consisted of a few sub-levels with laboratories and testing facilities, used primarily for experimentation and analysis and testing of new military technology.

Housed in one of the complex's two main hangers was a large airship, that looked primarily like a huge bird, consisting of a large body, neck, and head. The main body at the end was where the cargo, engine room, and hanger bay was. The body had two large main rocket boosters with top and bottom tail fins, two large laser cannons mounted on the bottom, and a large forward mounted wing span, with four trapar exhausting VRF ports on each wing. The underside of the body and neck had a long ramp entrance that lead up to the ship's hanger bay. The neck of the ship was also where living quarters were. The bottom side of the head was where the bridge and lounge was located. The ship's colors were white with a lime-green underside. This was the ship used by Gekkostate; the _Gekko-Go_, also known as the "_Moonlight_."

Working on one of the landing wheels of the _Gekko _was the ship's engineer, Geoff "Jobs" Stevenson, and radar specialist Willy "Woz" Wozoski. The two were just tuning a few of the gear's bolts, and were just finishing up when the ship's medical officer, Dr. Angela Mischa Egan, came down the ramp to check on their progress. But before she could ask them if the tune up was done, her attention turned to the three military hummers that are now approaching the base. She knew right away it had to be Holland and the others.

Once the three vehicles arrived, the three groups got out and greeted one another. Some of them haven't seen each other for months. The men mostly greeted each other with handshakes while the ladies gave each other hugs and kisses. The kids on the other hand gave hugs to everyone who arrived. Many of the girls even gooed over little baby Charles. After all, he was the cutest little guy on the base. The last time they saw him he was little bit smaller. He had grown since then. After the three groups said their hellos, Mischa called all them over from the open hanger.

"Hey everyone! Over here!" She called out to them with a wave.

"Mischa!" shouted the kids as they ran over to her and gave her a group hug.

Holland and the others headed up to greet her as well. At the same time, Jobs and Woz had finished their work on the landing gear and walked up to greet them as well.

"Hey there, Mischa, how you doing?" greeted Holland with a hug.

"I've been great, Holland," Mischa replied back, "it's good to see you again." She then gave Talho a hug. "You too, Talho."

"Thanks, Mischa, I missed you too." Talho said with a warm smile.

"And how's little Charles doing, huh?"

"Oh, he's fine, aren't ya, baby?"

Charles could only replies with "goos" and "gaas," but it was enough to tell he was in a joyful mood. The others could only giggle and laugh a little at his reply.

"It's great to have you here again, leader," Woz said.

"Thanks, Woz, you too," Holland replied.

"Mr. Renton, Ms. Eureka, you both are looking well," Jobs complemented.

"Thanks Jobs, you look well yourself," Renton said as they shook hands, followed by Eureka giving Jobs a hug.

"Axel, it's an honor to see you again as well."

"Thank you, Geoff," Axel replied with a handshake, "I see you guys are keeping the ship in top shape."

"Yeah, we just got finished working on the land gear," Woz explained to him. "The ship's all set and ready to go."

"That's great to hear."

"So does anyone here know why the Admiral called us in for?" asked Sumner.

"Afraid not," said Jobs. "He hasn't said a word about it. Just that he'll tell us once the rest of you got here."

"And now that you have, we can get down to business," called a voice off to the right at the far end of the hanger.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Approaching from the door of the main building was Admiral Michael Jurgens. With him was his wife, Commander Maria Schneider, and their five adopted children, the Ex-Ageha Squad; Alice, Jermain, Harsh, Arnette, and Marianna. As the admiral and his family approached, Dominic, Anemone, Hooky, and Gillian saluted them. The admiral saluted back and told them to stand at ease.

"As you were, lieutenants," he replied. And the three stood at ease.

"Michael, it's been a while," said Holland as he came up to him and the two shook hands. "How've you been?"

"Been keeping busy, Holland, but besides that, I'm fine, and so is my family here."

"I see. So do you mind explaining why you guys called us all here for?"

"Actually, I didn't. I just provided the escorts."

"Then who then?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jurgens motioned his head behind him.

Waiting at the door way was none other than Dr. Bear.

"Hey guys!" he replied.

"Bear!" the kids called as they ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Hey kids! I missed you. Look at you. You guys have gotten a bit bigger, I can tell."

"Really?" asked Linck.

"Yeap." Holland, Jurgens, and the others soon came up to see him. "Holland, Tahlo. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, Doc," said Holland, as the two shook hands.

Bar then gave Talho and her baby a hug. "Talho you're looking quite well, and this must be little Charles, I've heard so much about him. He looks so handsome."

"Thank you, Doctor," she replied with a smile. "Hear that, Charles? You're a handsome boy. Yes you are!" Her baby giggled.

Bear then turns to the young Mr. and Mrs. Thruston. "Renton, Eureka! You guys look great. Eureka, you're looking lovelier than ever."

"Why thank you, Dr. Bear," replied Eureka with a charming smile and a hug.

Dr. Bear turned his attention to his ex-wife. "Hey there, my little kuma-chan. I missed you."

"Thanks, dear," Mischa replied as she hugged her ex-husband, "But what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were still at the cluster's grave site and wouldn't be back for like another month or so."

"Well, something came up, and it's the reason why I called you guys over."

"So what's this all about, Doc?" asked Matthieu.

"Yeah, why did you call us all here?" asked Anemone.

"Well, everyone," Bear started, "we found something…Something unbelievable."

"Like what? Extraterrestrials other than the Scub Coral?" Ruri joked. The others - especially Sumner, Moondoggie, Gidget, Anemone, Dominic, and the kids – shared a small laugh.

"…No. Something else. You all got to see it for yourselves. Come on! I'll meet you all in the conference room. I'll explain everything then. I'll be back in a few minutes. I got to get a few of my notes."

With that, Bear went back inside to get a few things set up.

"What do you suppose this is all about guys?" Moondoggie asked.

"Well, I don't know," said Holland. "But it's time we found out. Shall we, Michael?"

"Of course," said Jurgens, "let's go, everyone. Please follow me."

Holland, Jurgens, and the others all head into the facility and head down the hallway to the conference room. At least now they could all finally get answers as to why he called them all there in the first place.

* * *

The main conference room was round-shaped with a dome roof. In the center of the room was a large ring table with chairs all around. There were some drinking glasses on the table - one for each person - and a few pinchers filled with water. There was also a table off to the side of the room with a coffee machine and some cups. At the end of the room was a main view screen for presentations.

Holland, Jurgens, and the others all came in and took their seats around the table. From Holland's right side to Jurgen's left sat Talho and Charles, Hap, Ken-Goh, Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Axel, Mischa, Gidget, Moondoggie, Sumner, Ruri, Matthieu, Hilda, Jobs, Woz, Stoner, Gillian, Hooky, Anemone, Dominic, and the Jurgens family. They all waited patiently for a few minutes for Dr. Bear to arrive. While they waited, a few of them had gotten themselves a glass of water. A few more were still pondering why Dr. Bear called them all over for. What is it that he found that it is so important for them to be present? Whatever the reason, at least they would now find out once the good doctor came in.

After waiting for at least 10 minutes, Dr. Bear finally arrived, making his way from the double-door entrance to the his seat at the back end of the conference room, located in front of the view screen. Once he took his seat between where Holland and Jurgens were seated, He started his briefing.

"First of all, I just want to say once more how great it is to see you all again," Dr. Bear started as he got his papers in order, "it's been a long time since we've last seen each other. I also like to say how glad I am that all of you could make it here on such short notice. What I'm about to disclose with all of you is the reason I called you all here."

He turns everyone's attention to the view screen as he pressed a few buttons on the table's computer consol and brought up an image of a map of the Control Cluster's grave site, along with the surrounding area within a five mile radius. On the screen, it showed one area encircled in red – the five small islands.

"Several days ago, one of our KLF squadrons picked up a strange reading coming from a small group of islands about three miles southeast of the grave site. At first, the signal they got was very weak, and therefore was disregarded as a sensor ghost. However, just three days later, the KLF squadron picked up the exact same readings over the same area, but on a much stronger frequency. However, the signal only lasted a few minutes, but long enough to be documented. I asked the squadron to stay in the area in case the signal came up again. Once it did just a few days later, Dr. Sonia Wakabayashi and I gathered a team to head over to the location, which was on the smallest of the five islands located here."

The view screen then showed the D-shaped island where Dr. Bear made his discovery.

"Once we were on the island, we set up a base and search teams to scan the island for the source of the readings. Whatever was giving off the strange signal was also emitting small, but harmless gamma and radiation readings, as well as a small magnetic pulse. However the readings were so erratic that neither sonar nor radar could pick up the exact location clear enough. It was as if the readings were bouncing off each other. However all that changed once we began moving toward the center of the island. Once we did, we discovered that the readings were indeed coming from the exact center of the island, deep underground."

"So did you guys dig it up?" asked Moondoggie.

"Actually no… it dug itself out."

That last sentence gave everyone in the room a puzzled look.

"'Dug itself out'?" said a confused Gidget.

"What do you mean?" asked Talho.

"Well," Bear continued, "I can't exactly describe what exactly happened. It be best if you just watch this to see for yourselves." He then switches over to a static screen with a number countdown – the start of a film. "This is a video recording, from one of our KLFs present on site, of the incident that occurred moments later."

The film started. It showed everything that happened on the island, from the start of the ground shaking, to the rising "sand bubble," followed by the explosion, and then the strange sphere of floating debris with the hidden light source hovering above the sink hole, leading to the debris falling down into the hole and filling it up, and the strange pulsing light hovering down to the ground. All the while, Jurgens, Holland, and the others were all staring in disbelief at what was happening on screen, completely taken back by what was going on.

"My god!" said an astounded Jobs.

"Cool!" said an excited Linck and Maeter.

"What the hell is that?" asked Stoner.

"Yeah, and what's causing that strange pulsing light?" asked Eureka.

"The source of the readings," said Bear, "which was also the cause of what you just witnessed on the recording, was this."

The screen then turns to a video display of the black emerald they found earlier, on display in its glass carrying case, hovering a half inch from the surface, rotating counter-clockwise.

"What is it?" asked Gidget. "And why is it hovering like that?"

"It looks…like an emerald," said Axel.

"That's exactly what it is," Bear explained. "It's a brilliant-cut emerald."

"No way, it can't be," Hilda concurred. "Emeralds are green in color. That gem is black. There's no way that could be an emerald."

"I'm afraid it is." As Dr. Bear talked, a sub-screen appeared off to the bottom of the emerald showing all data collected so far. "From the scan we took, the chemical makeup is exactly the same as a normal emerald: it's made up of the same amount of Beryllium, Aluminium, Silicate, and Chromium found on the periodic table. It also has the exact same mineral hardness between 7.5 and 8.0 on the Mohs Scale. The exact same basic elements. It is indeed an emerald. However why it is not green, or why it hovers like that, we don't know. But it isn't entirely black in color. If you look closely, you tell that it has a more purplish-violet color, especially when there's a light source present."

Dr. Bear was right. As they looked at the screen more closely, they all could clearly see that the transparent emerald did indeed have a more purplish color, since the video display was coming from a lit room. The emerald gave off a violet hue as it shined and sparkled in the light. So it wasn't completely black, it was actually a very, very dark-purple colored emerald which only made look more like a black color. The doctor continued on with his findings.

"That's not all. Even though it is made up of the same elements and chemical properties, we discovered it was also made of a second material we cannot identify." The view screen showed a readout of the emerald down to its basics. It displayed the materials it was made up of, with the unidentified material mark in read. "Whatever this material is, it doesn't correspond to anything on the periodic table. It all comes back 'unknown.'"

"So so far, you couldn't make out what the unknown material is?" Jurgens deducted.

"That is correct, admiral. But take a look at this." Bear displays on screen several different infrared readouts of the emerald, including ultraviolet, night vision, black light, etc. "Even though the emerald was cold to the touch, the readouts here are showing that it has a heat source." The next visual display shows a strange pulse surrounding the emerald in another form of infrared. "This is a readout used to display electromagnetic fields. As you can see, this emerald seems to have one as well, and a very unusual one at that."

"What do you mean, dear?" asked his ex-wife Mischa.

"The gem's magnetic field seems have the power to manipulate objects. Watch this next video and you'll see what I mean."

The next video shows a demonstration of one scientist throwing a ball over the emerald by just a few inches. What happens next takes everyone by surprise: An eerie blue pulse of light erupts from the emerald, making a low humming sound. At that moment, the ball froze in mid flight, just hovering there as if there was no gravity in the room. All the while the emerald itself glowed brightly with an inner blue glow. After a few moments, the anomaly ceased, and the ball went flying – back toward the scientist who threw the ball. The scientist catches it safely. The whole phenomena was like the emerald had a mind of its own, and was simply playing a game of catch.

All of Gekkostate and the Jurgens, including Gulliver, had expressions of complete disbelief. Some had wide eyes and open mouths, looking in awe, while Matthieu in particular had a jaw-drop look like he had just witness the dead rise from the grave. Even the Ex-Ageha Squad had looks of disbelief on their young faces.

"…Unbelievable!" said an astounded Jermain, the j-roll dark-blond boy of the Ageha Squad.

"…Holy shit," Ruri managed to curse out loud, while still trying to get over what she just saw.

"…What… in the world?" Hap managed to say.

"How did it do that?" asked Axel, with a surprised look.

"I honestly don't know," said Dr. Bear. "It's like it has a mind of its own. This is just a guess, but we think the emerald has the ability to manipulate its own environment, including gravity, by using its own magnetic field. This would explain why it has one to begin with. But we believe it was caused by something else. A strange power this emerald possess."

"And that would explain what happened on the island," added Dominic.

"Incredible," said Harsh, the young African-American female of the Ageha Squad.

"I don't get it, though," said Renton. "What does this have to do with any of us, Dr. Bear?"

"I was getting to that, Renton," Bear answered. "Originally, if a discovery like this were made, the item in question would be taken directly to Tresor for further analysis and study. After all, the facilities here don't have everything we need, so we can only do so much here."

"So why didn't you do that?" asked Maeter, out of curiosity. "Why didn't you go to Tresor?"

"The answer is simple, Maeter: because of the National Rebel Alliance."

"He's correct," explained Alice, the messy short haired sandy blond of the Ageha Squad. She knew right away what Bear was getting at.

"What do you mean, Ms. Alice?" Jobs asked politely.

"The Rebels have been known to ambush and raid several transports that have return from the Earth below, mostly to take whatever they believe to contain value, but these cases rarely occur."

"But enough to stir concern," Hooky concluded.

At that point, Holland, Talho, Hap, and Ken-Goh knew right away why they were brought on base.

"Wait a minute, Doc," Hap interrupted. "Is this the reason why you called us here? Are you offering us a job?"

Silence filled the room for a moment before Bear replied. "Yes, Hap. That's exactly why you're here." He allowed his answer to set in with everyone before continuing. "I want you, Gekkostate, to be my armed escort while we transport the black emerald directly to Tresor for further study and analysis. Now before you say anything, you have the choice to reject my request. I could always ask the admiral here for one of his own ships to escort us there. But the reason why I'm asking for you guys is due to your past experience. Since you've accepted tougher missions in the past, I figured this would be easy for you to handle."

"So let me guess," Holland replied, "you want us to protect your ship that's carrying the emerald from any Rebels we may encounter while we head to Tresor?"

"Actually, it's the other way around: we want you guys to carry the emerald, while you escort one of our airships that will be transporting an empty cargo container as a decoy. The Rebels will never expect it until it's too late, and hopefully, we'll be at Tresor by that time. In addition, Dr. Sonia and I will be joining you on the _Gekko_ to further monitor and study the emerald while we're in flight."

"So this will be like a smuggling job," said Hilda.

"Exactly."

"I don't know," said Stoner, "after seeing what that emerald can do, how do we not know it won't cause the _Gekko_ any malfunctions?"

"Not to worry. The emerald will be housed in a transparent aluminum casing. It shouldn't be able to cause us any trouble what so ever. What do you say, Holland? Are you and your crew up to taking a request from an old friend? What do you say?"

Holland, Talho, Hap, and Ken-Goh gather together to think it over. The mission seemed easy enough. Besides, as Hilda said this would be just like some of the old smuggling jobs they use to take during their war with the U.F.F. Plus the _Gekko_ was more than capable of handling itself in battle. I mean, they did take on all of Dewey's forces, which was worse than anything the Rebels can dish out now. So the job should be a piece of cake. After talking it over in private for a few moments, they turn to the others.

"Well, doc, let us take a vote," said Holland, who turns to face the face of his people. "Guys, it's up to all of you. Do we take this mission or not? Are you in or out?"

"The four us have already agreed, but want the rest of you to decide," said Talho.

"It's up to you," said Hap. "If none of you don't want to go through with this, than none of us will."

"Besides, the Rebels hopefully won't be any trouble," Ken-Goh reinsured. "But again, you never know, so therefore, it's up to you to decide."

"What do you guys say?" asked Holland.

"Well," Stoner started, "this weird emerald looks like the scoop of the decade, so if the good doctor can allow me to interview him about his findings, then count me in."

"And if the Rebels do show up and cause any casualties, you'll need a good doctor," said Mischa with a wink. "So you got my vote."

"If it's alright with you, Holland, I like to join you," said Axel. "After all, if things get bumpy out there, you might need a extra mechanic."

"Of course, Axel," said Talho. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you, Talho."

"You can count me in, leader," replied Woz.

"It would be an honor, Mr. Holland," Jobs replied.

"I'm in," said Matthieu, "What about you, honey?"

"Of course!" Hilda answered back happily.

"If you're going, leader, so are we," said Moondoggie.

"Yeah," added Gidget in agreement.

"What about you, Sumner?"

"Hell ya, bro, count me in," he replied with a high five to his friend.

"Same here," added Ruri.

"I don't know, guys, this could get dangerous," Dominic warned. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Come on, Dominic, lighten up," Anemone said, trying to cheer him up, "I'm going and so is Gulliver, right Gully-kun?" She pets her badger in a playful way.

After a moment, Dominic gave in with a sign, "Fine, I'm in."

"We are too, Mama!" Maeter and Linck replied.

"What about you, Renton?" Eureka asked her husband.

"Renton?" said Maurice.

Renton looked around the room at his family and friends for a moment, then to his lovely wife, smiling, "Well, I say why not? Count us all in, Holland."

"And if it's alright with you, Dr. Bear," the admiral said, "my family and I will be following your convoy from a distance with the _Super Izumo_. I know Gekkostate can handle themselves, but with them carrying the actual cargo, I don't want to take chances. As Lt. Sorel said, something could go wrong."

"Admiral," said Hooky, "with your permission, Lt. Hamilton and I would wish to join you."

"Permission granted, Lt. Zueff."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, the decision was cast, and Holland turns to face Dr. Bear. "Well doc, looks like Gekkostate is back in business, and Jurgens will be joining us. We're in. When do we leave?"

Dr, Bear reply was with a smile, "We'll take off at 1400 hours. Dr. Sonia and I in the meantime will prep everything we need. We'll meet you all on board the _Gekko_ in a few hours." He shakes hands with Holland, then the admiral. "Thank you again, both of you. See you all in a little while."

With that said and done Dr. Bear gathers his notes and leaves the room, while Holland addresses his crew.

"Alright people, you heard the man, we got a new mission in store for us. That means we got work to do. I want the _Gekko's _systems checked and re-checked for lift off, and see to it that all the LFOs are battle ready. Make sure to pack any supplies we need for the trip."

"The _Gekko _will launch with the main convoy at 1400 hours," Jurgens added, "followed by the _Super Izumo_ at 1410. Let's get to work. Dismissed!"

Both Gekkostate and the others stood up and replied in salute, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Everyone left the conference room and prep for launch. Today, Gekkostate was back in business.

* * *

After the briefing, both parties got to work in prepping their ships for launch. Gekkostate got to work on prepping the _Gekko_, while Jurgen's group worked on the _Super Izumo _in the next hanger bay. Jobs, Woz, and Axel worked on checking the ship's engines and VRF units, to see if they were in working order, while Ken-Goh, Hap, and Holland did weapons checks on the main laser cannons. Moondoggie and Gidget were also on the bridge, doing system checks on the navigation and communications. Hilda and Matthieu, along with Sumner and Ruri, got to work on prepping and tuning up their LFOs in the ship's main hanger. The remaining crew handled getting the supplies in order.

After working for about an hour and a half on loading the supplies on board, Renton, Eureka, Anemone and Dominic decided to take a break. They joined the kids who were playing near the left hanger door with Gulliver. As they took a moment to relax, the two couples talked about how life has been treating them.

For Renton and Eureka, life at _Garage Thruston _was great. Both Renton and his Grandpa, along with a working staff consisting of some old friends from school, worked on repairing many kinds of vehicles, including automobiles, bikes, ref boards, and even KLFs and LFOs. Eureka, along with a staff of her own, worked in the office, where she took phone calls and filed orders. Not only did the workshop take in orders from the public, but they also had a signed contract with the U.F.R.'s military in case they needed their assistance in repairs, and the money they made there was always enough to satisfy their needs, and then some.

Dominic and Anemone on the other hand worked on the base. While Anemone mostly handle training new KLF recruits due to her experience with the _Nirvash TypeTheEND_, Dominic worked in the intelligence department, gathering information on Rebel activity as well as directing operations and mission details. Anemone also got the injection slot in her neck removed, so she no longer needed to take any further medications if she were to ever pilot an LFO again.

As the four continued to talk, Anemone and Eureka notice two lifting trucks transporting two archetypes up to the _Gekko _that caught their attention. The two young ladies got up and walked over to the two lifting trucks that were now at a stop over at the base of the ship's loading ramp. Renton and Dominic joined them, with the kids tagging behind them. The seven, including Gulliver, came up to the trucks and got a good look at the new Archetypes. Both were similar in design to the old archetype skeleton of the _Nirvash TypeZero_, only one was a whitish-sliver with green highlights, and the other was black with red highlights.

The seven – especially Eureka and Anemone - couldn't help but stare at the two alien machines. There was something about them that seemed familiar. Renton and Dominic got the same feeling. The kids on the other hand were just admiring them just as they would anything else they thought was cool. As they continued to stare, they didn't notice Jurgens coming up behind them.

"Beautiful archetypes are they?" he asked, startling them from their trance as they turn to him.

"Yes they are, admiral," said Renton. "Are they new?"

"That they are, Renton. These two archetypes were recently excavated on Earth just yesterday. Since they too are going to Tresor, Dr. Bear requested they be shipped on board the _Gekko_ along with the emerald."

"So we'll be transporting both the emerald and these two archetypes, sir?" asked Dominic.

"That is correct, Lt. Sorel."

Eureka and Anemone both turned to the two giant alien skeletons for a moment in thought.

"_Something's strange about these two," _thought Anemone._ "It's like I know them from some place, but where?"_

"_These two young ones," _thought Eureka,_ "they feel almost like-"_

"Aren't they cool, Mama?" asked Maeter, forcing her mom and Anemone out of thought.

"Yes they are, Maeter-dear," Eureka replied with a warm smile.

"What kind of LFO do you think they'll become, Renton?" asked Maurice.

"I don't know, Maurice," his adopted father replied. "Maybe we'll find out once we arrive at Tresor, OK?"

* * *

The black emerald was safely stored away, suspended in the air by its mysterious powers, in its transparent aluminum casing as it is taken up the ramp of the _Gekko _and taken to a small room next to the sick bay, which will serve as a small lab. Once secured in the lab, Dr. Bear and his assistance Dr. Sonia checked the casing to make sure it was locked and everything in place. Holland, Hap, Ken-Goh, Mischa, and Talho with Charles all came into the lab to see the emerald for themselves. For a moment they were fixated on the emerald as it rotated counter-clockwise in midair, and sparkling in the lighting of the room. How it was doing that was beyond them.

"Nice of you guys to drop in," asked Sonia. "What do you all think of our little discovery?"

"Amazing, doc," was all Holland could say.

"What do you plan to do with it once we reach Tresor?" asked Talho.

"We're going to study it, take samples, and find out as much as possible about it," explained Sonia. "Hopefully with the advance equipment we have there, we can determine what really makes this thing tick."

"Do you think this emerald's power can be used as a strategic advance against any further Rebel activity?" asked Ken-Goh. "Maybe even stop their terrorism once and for all?"

"I seriously do not think this thing should be used as a weapon, Maestro," Bear stated, "This thing is obviously too powerful to be used that way."

"So what do you think the Republic will do with this thing then, doc?" asked Hap.

"I have no clue, Hap. But I sure can't wait to study it further. I wonder what kind of secrets this little gem is keeping locked up inside."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, dear," said Mischa as she patted his shoulder.

"I know, honey. I will."

"Well, we better get back to work," said Holland. "See you later, doc. Let us know if you need anything."

Holland and his group left to leave the two doctors do their work. But as Talho walked out, she turned for a moment to gaze at the emerald once more. There was something about it. Something very strange. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen very soon. But after deciding it was just her getting all worked up, she quickly dropped the subject and followed her husband back to the bridge, carrying her baby boy in her arms.

Dr. Bear kneeled down to eye level with the black emerald, as he stared deep into it, "What are you? Where did you come from? What are your secrets, my little friend?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow! This chapter took forever! About 28 pages worth, but believe me, there will be more where that came from. For the opening of the chapter, I decided on an intro for Renton ref boarding just like Jim Hawkings' intro in _Treasure Planet_. The song "Un-Gavitify" by Cashell was the inspiration for the whole sequence.  
I also borrow from LTSWC the idea of Matthieu, Hilda, Moondoggie, and Gidget owning their own stores, but in my version, they're sharing a shop together.  
Also for the names of the Ageha Squad, I borrowed the names Jedi Master Yoda is using, but the differences are as follows: Alice is the messy-hair sandy-blonde girl; Jermain is the j-roll blonde male; Harsh is the african female; Artnette is the j-roll brown haired boy; and Marianna is the brown-hair female. Just thought I clear that up.

**Next Chapter:** Gekkostate is on their way escorting the black emerald to Tresor. But as they predicted, the Rebels ambush them, resulting in a deadly air battle. And just when things look grim, the unexpected happens...


	4. Chapter 3: A Flight into Fate

**Chapter 3: A Flight into Fate**

* * *

The time had come for Gekkostate's mission to get underway. All the LFOs in their arsenal – _the Terminus Series typeR606, the typeR808, the typeR909, the typeR303 "Devilfish," the typeR505 Kai_, and the _Azure Flestnia _– were all prepped and battle ready in the _Gekko's_ hanger bay. All their needed supplies for the five-day journey were stored away in the cargo hold and food storage. The mysterious black emerald was safely secured in the lab, concealed within the transparent aluminum casing, ready for transport to Tresor, along with the two archetype skeletons in the back of the hanger bay.

The whole crew was now at their designated stations, with Talho setting at the captain's chair with her baby, and her husband Holland standing by her side, while Renton, Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Dominic, and Anemone and Gulliver were all standing above the bridge on the stairway, giving them a full view of whole bridge and lounging area, including a full view of the outside world. Renton's grandfather on the other hand was with Jobs in main engineering, while Mischa was in sickbay, Dr. Bear and Sonia in the lab next door, and Matthieu and Stoner, Hilda, Sumner, and Ruri all in the hanger bay, standing by to launch in their LFOs.

Once the hanger bay loading ramp and catapult was closed and all the hatches were secured, the _Gekko-Go_ made its way out of the main complex hanger and over to the far end of the military base's main runway, where the decoy speed ship was already waiting for final clearance for takeoff. The _Super Izumo_, with Admiral Jurgens and his family onboard, also began leaving the complex's second hanger to follow the _Gekko_ up to the main runway. Much like any other major airport, all three ships were to take off one at a time, starting with the decoy ship.

Once the control tower gave the speed ship the OK, the small aircraft speeded down the runway and took off into the sky, with a trail of green trapar behind it. The _Gekko_ then takes its spot over where the speed ship once stood and came to a full stop, as it now began final launch preparations and awaited the signal from the tower.

"Alright, everyone, this is it," Holland announced to the crew, "We're taking off next. Time to get this show on the road. Jobs, engine room."

"_Flywheel is engaged. Engines are stable,"_ Jobs replied from engineering on the inner-com.

"_We're all set down here, Holland,"_ Axel added.

"Excellent," Holland said, "Doctor, how's your end?"

"_We're all set here, Holland," _replied Dr. Bear from the lab, _"The emerald is secured. We're ready whenever you guys are."_

"Mischa?"

"_I've got medical all setup down here, Holland,"_ said Mischa through the sick bay's inner-com.

"Good to hear. You never know if we'll run into any trouble."

Back in the hanger bay, Matthieu and the others were seated in their LFOs' cockpits when Holland radioed them in.

"_Matthieu, guys, you all ready to go?"_

"The 606 is ready for launch whenever we get the ok, leader," replied Matthieu.

"I got my camera all set to take some great shots," replied Stoner as he sat in the back seat of the R606.

"808 is ready to go," replied Hilda.

"The 505 Kai is prepped and ready, Holland," said Sumner from his LFO's cockpit.

"The Azure Flestnia is ready to rock," said Ruri as she put on her headphones and started playing "Life Off" and "Set Your Controls" by Star One.

Back on the bridge, Talho smiled as she cradled young Charles in her arms, "Looks like we're all ready here honey." She then looks up behind her at Dominic, Anemone, and the young Thruston family, "You guys ready?"

"Sure are, Ms. Talho," replied Renton.

"We're ready here," said Eureka.

"Ready whenever you are," replied Dominic.

Talho then turns to her husband, "Whenever you're ready."

Holland then turns to face the rest of the bridge crew with a smile of confidence, "Alright then, Hap, what's our trapar count?"

"Excellent," Hap said, "Trapar count is good. We're ready."

"Roger that. Maestro, weapons?"

"Main cannons, ready," said Ken-Goh. "Safety locks are on. All weapons are now on standby."

"Woz, radar?"

"Radar is clear," Woz replied, "Besides a few federal republic ships and a few commercial aircraft, no enemies to report. We're in the clear, leader."

"Good. Gidget, communications and clearance for takeoff."

"Communication is good," replied Gidget, "The control tower is giving us the green light. Our escape vector is cleared of all traffic. Clearance for takeoff confirmed. We're ready to go at anytime. Also confirmed – Admiral Jurgens and his crew are also ready to go, waiting for us to take off."

"Very well then. Doggie, fire up the main boosters. Time for this bird to fly."

"Roger that, leader," said Moondoggie as he took hold of the navigation controls. "Firing up the main boosters!"

The two main boosters in the back of the ship roared to life as the rocket engines ignited in two beautiful blue flames. At this time, Ruri's head phones started playing "Set Your Controls" by Star One. The rockets blasted to their maximum as the sounds of the roaring engines increased in volume. Two columns of smoke exhaust from the rockets blasted behind the ship as Moondoggie gave to word.

"Gekkostate launching now!!"

The _Gekko_ then started its run down the main runway, gaining speed the further it went. Within a few moments, the front landing wheels lifted off the ground as the green and white airship lifted its nose toward the sky. Renton and his family and friends on the stairway held on to the railing as the ship lifted at an angle. Once the ship nearly reached the end of the runway, the rest of the landing gear lifted off the ground and retracted into the body of the ship, and the VRFs on the wings began exhausting trapar as it finally took off into the wild blue skies.

* * *

The _Super Izumo_ was last in line as it took its stand at the end of the runway, ready for takeoff once the _Gekko_ was far enough away for them to follow. On the main bridge, Michael Jurgens was seated at the captain's chair, with his wife Maria Schneider and the Ex-Ageha Squad standing by his side, and Hooky Zueff and Gillian Hamilton stationed at communications. A few minutes after the _Gekko_ had taken off, they too began final launch preparations.

"We're receiving word from the control tower," said Gillian, "They say our launch vector is now cleared. Up is go at your command, admiral."

"Very good then," said Jurgens, "Maria, would you care to get us on our way?"

"Gladly, dear," his wife replied. "Attention all stations, I want a 'Go/No Go' for launch! Navigation."

"Go!" said the navigation officer.

"Helmsmen."

"Go!" said the helm officer.

"Engineering."

"_Go!"_ said the main engineer over the inner-com.

"Tactical."

"Go!" said the female tactical officer.

"Radar."

"Go!" the radar officer replied.

"Operations."

"Go!" replied the young female officer.

"Communications."

"Go!" said Hooky.

"Alright then, let's do this," said Jurgens. "Commence takeoff!"

"Roger that! Engage!" replied the helmsmen as he started to pilot the _Super Izumo_ down the runway.

The large, mighty red battleship picked up speed as it ran further and further down the runway. Its three main rocket boosters in the back roared loudly as the ship blasted across the pavement. Once it reached the end of the runway, the admiral's ship lifted completely off the ground, the VRFs on the wings engaged, and it took off after the _Gekko_ and the decoy speed ship.

* * *

As the _Gekko_ gained a high altitude, it roared through the clouds and through a school of skyfish, causing them to scattered like mad dogs as the sleek airship passed them. On the bridge, Renton, Eureka, and the kids couldn't help but giggle at the scene, thinking back to early that morning during Renton's ref boarding stunt. It wasn't long until Gekkostate had caught up with the decoy ship. Once they did, they stayed a protective distance from the small craft as they were now leaving Bellforest airspace, and started heading due west to Tresor. The _Super Izumo_ at this time was rising from the clouds beneath, and making its way up to a standard flight altitude. They soon caught a visual of the two other ships, but kept their distance. After all, they were backup and would only catch up to them if they ran into trouble.

After entering the barren rocky mountains and wastelands outside the city, the _Gekko_ was coming upon an active trapar trench that stretched for several miles. Seeing the trapar erupting, Holland decides now is the perfect time to let Stoner get some new LFO footage for the next issue of _rayout_, and allow his pilots to freshen up on their ref boarding skills while they were on their way.

He radios the hanger bay, _"Guys, we're coming up on an active trench. Looks like the perfect opportunity to set you guys loose and show us what you can do."_

"Roger that, leader," Hilda replied as she got her LFO prepped and ready for takeoff. "OK, guys, you all ready?"

"Ready whenever you are dear," said Matthieu, who then turns to check on Stoner in the back seat. "How about you, Stoner? Ready to takes some serious shots?"

"Always," he gladly replied as he put in some film into the camera and finished setting it up.

"We're ready here," called Sumner, with Ruri giving a thumbs-up since she was listening to her music.

With her cockpit closed and her controls up and running, Hilda's ready to go, "Alright, let's do this. Leader, we're ready to go!"

"_Alright then, Maestro, open catapult,"_ ordered Holland.

"_Roger that, opening catapult,"_ Ken-Goh replied.

The _Gekko's_ catapult runway opened up below, and one by one, each of the four LFOs lined up for takeoff. The runway starting lights above stayed red until Ken-Goh gave the word.

"_Catapult ready. You're all cleared for launch."_

"Roger that, Ken-Goh," replied Hilda as her LFO took its stand at the starting point of the catapult. The LFO's engine was hot, and the car-like fighter was ready to go. Once the light turn green, she took off. "808 launching!"

The 808 raced down the catapult ramp and took off into the sky. Once the car-like vehicle launched off the ship, it transformed to robot-mode, got out its ref board, got on and took off as the board's trapar intake engaged.

Matthieu and Stoner were next in line, as the 606 started its run.

"Matthieu and Stoner, 606, launching now!"

Their orange LFO blasted off down the ramp, and like the 808, transformed and got on its ref board as they follow Hilda.

"Sumner, 505 Kai, launching," said Sumner as his LFO took off next.

"Ruri, Azure Flestnia, launching now!" said Ruri as she took off in her red LFO a few moments later.

All four LFOs were now surfing the skies on their respected boards as they got into a "V" formation ahead of the _Gekko_, with Hilda taking led, the _606_ on her left, and the _505 Kai_ and _Flestnia_ on her right. Spotting the active trench, the four humanoid fighters blasted off toward it. Once they reached the edge of the trench, the transparent light particles erupted all around them, bathing their four LFOs. And with that, their ref boards gained the extra boost they needed, and they were off as they began their photo shoot.

With Hilda leading the way, the four began by racing together across the first stretch of the trench, surfing the waves as they formed into a huge tidal wave of energy and light. All the while, the four pilots kept their LFOs leaning left and right as they kept balance on the waves, much like a human surfer riding his surf board on a real watery tidal wave in the olden days. Soon another wave of trapar exploded from the trench, and the four used the new practices to blast off higher into the skies and begin doing some aerial acrobatics. Sumner and Ruri started out with a couple barrow-rolls and side-winders, while Hilda did a few cut-back dropturns, including a few sideways and at difference angles. All the while, Stoner was taking picture after picture with his camera from the backseat of Matthieu's _606_, getting great long distance and close up photos of the other three LFOs in action.

At one point, Sumner and Ruri took off higher into the sky and began to free fall. During the free fall, the two LFOs grab each others' left hands and preformed a two-person cork-screw twist, with their two LFOs holding on to each other and spinning together like a propeller. The faster they fell, the faster they spin. All the while, they were exhausting trapar from their boards, creating two coiling streams in a DNA helix pattern which soon turned into a green trapar tornado as they spin faster. After about a good 5 minute fall, the two let go and hang-ten as they took off in different directions. Stoner managed to get a few excellent shots of the whole stunt, and knew right away that the pictures were a must for his magazine.

Hilda on the other hand continued her acrobatics with a series of random maneuvers, including complex barrow-rolls, twist and turns, quarter turnpikes, and different types of dropturns. Every move she made with the _808_ was done with near perfection. One maneuver that caught the eye of Stoner and his camera was a complex reverse side-winder that resulted in a counter-clockwise board spin and sideways cut-back dropturn. It was truly a sight to behold, and Stone managed to capture it on film.

Meanwhile, back on the _Gekko_, the bridge crew were enjoying the show via a view screen, thanks to an additional video feedback camera mounted on the _606_. Holland was very proud and impressed by his pilots. They've kept up in their ref boarding skills during their free time. It just goes to show that if you're a member of Gekkostate, you never lose your touch. Renton and the others on the stairway were enjoying the show as well, and couldn't help but comment on their skills.

"Amazing," said an astonished Maeter, "did you see that Momma?"

"Sure did, sweetie," said Eureka.

"Wow, your people have piloting skills that are second to none, Holland," Dominic commented.

"Thanks," replied Holland. "My crew always kept their skills in check. It could mean a difference out there on the battlefield."

"Tell me about it. They're just as good as Anemone."

Anemone herself couldn't help but blush with a small giggle, "Thanks, Dominic, but I think I'm way better than any of Holland's men put together. And that comes from my experience piloting TheEND."

"No dough about that."

"By the way, Doggie, your friends out there got some killer moves," Holland commented.

"Thanks, leader," said Moondoggie. "Those two have skills unlike anyone else I've met. In fact, those two have already become a sort of inspiration. I'm actually very happy that they finally decided to join us."

"And I'm glad they did," added Talho. "Their skills will come in very handy in case we run into any trouble. Isn't that right, baby?" Talho cuddled Charles close and her and she gave her son a warm motherly smile.

* * *

Back on the _Super Izumo_, Jurgens and his family were also watching the video feedback of the LFO's air show, and where all quite impressed as well. Their skills were nothing like the pilots' on their ship. They could all learn a thing or two from them.

"Your friends Sumner and Ruri are quite something else, Lt. Zueff," Jurgens commented.

"Thank you, sir," Hooky responded. "They are the best ref boarders I've ever met. Hamilton and I are very proud to know them, sir."

"If they are so incredibly skilled, why didn't they rejoin the military after the reformatting of the Federation after the Second Summer of Love?" asked Arnette, the j-roll dark-hair boy of the Ex-Ageha Squad.

"From what they told me, Ms. Arnette, the two prefer a more free-style way to doing things. I believe that's why they never returned to the military and decided to join Gekkostate."

"Despite the type of military we use to be a couple years back, it's a shame they didn't decide to return to active duty with us," explained Marianna, the brown-hair girl of the group. "They both could have stayed on and become flight instructors in the field like Ms. Anemone."

"Well, you can't blame them for not doing so, dear," Maria replied.

Jurgens himself couldn't agree more with his wife on that.

* * *

Back with the others, Hilda, Sumner, and Ruri piloted their LFOs with their boards on full throttle as they took off into the sky and then disengaged their trapar intakes and began another freefall, all while Stoner and Matthieu captured all the action by camera.

Much like sky driving, the three humanoid fighters preformed a series of freefalling stunts, including a few upside down cork-screws and twists. After freefalling individually for a few minutes, the three got together, took hands, and from a circle as they began to spin clockwise. Stoner took a couple more pictures from a close distance until Matthieu change course to intercept the falling trio. He put the pedal to the metal as he piloted the _606_ skyward until he was above the other three, then nosedived downward toward to opening in the circle. Once he got to the trio and made his pass right throw the opening, Stoner took the close ups he wanted of each of the LFOs. After a few more minutes, Holland contacted the group.

"_Alright, guys, we're reaching the end of the trench. Time to wrap it up and return to the ship."_

"Roger that, leader," replied Matthieu.

"And that's a wrap," said Stoner as he finished taking pictures.

"Alright, honey, you heard him. Let's head on home."

"You got it, Matthieu," replied Hilda, then looking to the others. "OK, guys, let's break and head on out!"

"Roger!" both Sumner and Ruri replied, as the two LFOs break away from Hilda and set their ref boards' intake to full blast.

Once at the end of the trench, the four LFOs went full speed ahead as they gained altitude and headed back to the _Gekko_.

As the four made their way back to the ship, Jurgens radioed Holland, _"That some fancy flying you pilots preformed back there, Holland."_

"Thanks, Michael. Glad you enjoyed the show. Let's continue on with the mission at hand, shall we?"

"_Likewise. Let's get moving."_

"Copy that. Gidget, confirm status of the LFOs."

"The 808, 606, 505, and the Flestnia are now approaching the catapult," Gidget confirmed. "Their matching our heading."

"Excellent. Doggie, kept our course steady. Maestro, lower the catapult and let's reel them in."

"Roger that," replied Moondoggie.

"Affirmative, leader," said Ken-Goh. "Lowering catapult now."

Outside, the _Gekko's_ hanger bay ramp and catapult opened, awaiting the four LFOs to land. One by one, each of the four mecha aligned themselves with the ramp and put their throttle into reverse. Once each mecha made contact with that ramp, they each transformed back to vehicle-mode and hit reverse and back into the hanger bay, and one by one parked in their respected docking ports. As soon as the last LFO had landed safely, the catapult ramp closed.

"Confirmed," stated Gidget, "all LFOs have landed and are now secured in the main hanger bay."

"Catapult retracted and ramp closed," said Ken-Goh.

"Alright then, let's continue on with the mission," said Holland. "Full speed ahead!"

"Roger that!" replied Moondoggie.

Upon Holland's orders, Moondoggie increased ship's speed as the _Gekko_ now continued on course, with the decoy ship off to their starboard side, as they continued west across the region on to Tresor, with the _Super Izumo_ not far behind. They kept their course adjusted to the leylines as they went.

Renton and his family really enjoyed the short aerial show Hilda and the others gave them out there. For the kids, it was like watching one of those LFO air shows that Bellforest hosted every year in the spring time. They only wish they still had the _Nirvash TypeZero_ so their parents could take them out and see the action up close like Stoner could. Renton and Eureka were also thinking same thing. The same was also for Anemone and her beloved _TheEND_. Maybe next time, they could ask Holland permission to take either the _606_ or the _808_ out for a spin. But now, they had a delivery to complete.

* * *

The rest of the day was smooth sailing for the _Gekko_ and the decoy ship. The same was for the _Super Izumo_ which kept a 10 minute distance behind the other two airships. With any luck, they should reach their destination within three days.

Several hours into the flight, their course brought them over farming country. Stretched out in all directions was nothing but crops and fields that went on for miles. Every once in a while they would spot a few farming communities with a few small towns and several farms where the locals made their living. Crops of various types were everywhere. From the windows of the bridge and the lounge, the scenery was beautiful. If one were on the ground below, it would make one want to stop in their tracks, take a deep breath of fresh air and admire the peaceful view. Some of the farms they passed over made Renton think back to when he met William Baxter and his wife, Martha, who was stricken with Desperation Disease. They both of course died when pieces of the _Oratorio #8_ satellite crashed into their home two years ago.

Later on in the evening just after sunset, Holland radioed Jurgens to ask if he and his family wished to join them for dinner. The good admiral accepted, and Holland immediately asked Renton and Eureka to cook up something special, and since there would be a lot people and only a few hours to cook everything, they were going to need help. Dominic and Anemone quickly volunteered, and both had suggested a Italian dinner for tonight's occasion. Renton and Eureka agreed. With that, the four went directly to the ship's kitchen and got to work. By the time Jurgens and his family arrived by shuttle, along with Hooky and Gillian, the four cooks were just about ready. Once the food was done, dinner was served in the main dining lounge, and what Renton and Eureka served was solid proof of their skills.

For starters, the appetizers included bruschetta, stuffed mushrooms, calamari, smoked mozzarella fonduta, hot artichoke-spinach dip, and even several types of salads, and Italian breads and dipping sauces. And if that wasn't good enough, the main course was - several types of spaghetti, lasagna, chicken parmigiana, pork filettino, braised beef & tortelloni, cheese ravioli & ravioli di portobello, five cheese ziti al forno, manicotti formaggio, chicken alfredo, tuscan garlic chicken, shrimp primavera, parmesan crusted tilapia, shrimp & asparagus risotto, and even several types of pizzas, including alfredo-style and even one topped with hot jalapeños. It was literally an all-you-can-eat Italian buffet, and for the guests from the _Super Izumo_, it was like being in an actual restaurant. Everyone gave their complements to the chefs.

As dinner progressed, the crew and their guests were having wonderful time talking and catching up on times past, including having a few laughs. Stoner was currently talking about a funny situation that took place at his studio a month earlier, and so far, it was a talk to remember.

"…so there I was getting my camera set up, when all of a sudden the girl comes into the room completely naked, and she said she was ready for the photo shoot, and I quickly asked 'Why are you naked? We're doing a shoot for _rayout_!' And she was completely in shock! She said 'You mean you're not doing a centerfold for _Playboy_?!', and I said 'No!' Ha-ha! She completely thought it was for _Playboy_, not _rayout_! She was a total ditz!"

Everyone at the dinner table laugh up a storm. It was truly one of Stoner's funnier moments since he opened his studio back in Bellforest.

"You know, I always want to pose naked for _Playboy_, but I don't think I'm pretty enough for it," Gidget stated.

Moondoggie replied, "What are you talking about? You look perfect for _Playboy_."

"Really? I didn't think so."

The answer she gave was proof of how much she was still the same bubblehead everyone loved and tolerated, resulting in anther row of laughs from the rest of the crew.

"You know, if you don't think you're good enough, I could volunteer to pose naked," Mischa said with a wink.

There was a short silence as everyone in the room gave an awkward look, then looking at each other. They all then laughed their heads off.

"Hee-hee, man, after hearing all that, I definitely need to get back up here more often," Dr. Bear said with a laugh as he finish taking a bite from his second helping of spaghetti and meatballs, "All the fun is happening up here anyways!"

That much was true. The overweight professor had been missing out on some interesting times since he and Sonia had been on Earth at the Control Cluster's gravesite. But that did not mean that life working on the site was boring 24-7. That have been some interesting moments for him and his associates too, just not as hilarious as what's been happening up here.

"Believe me, Dr. Bear, you're not missing much," said Jobs as he took a sip of his wine.

"You mean nothing interesting goes on over on the base?"

"Oh, believe me, Doc, there's always something going on over at the base," Hap explained, "It's just that Jobs, Woz, and myself are always too busy doing maintenance and upgrades on the airships that arrive on base to even notice until it's too late."

"You would have better luck on Anemone's end," said Woz. "There's always something going on with her and the pilots she has to train."

"Like what?" Sonia asked out of curiously.

"Well, for example, Anemone likes to show off her god-like piloting skills, making all the trainees' affords look like it was for nothing," Dominic joked. "One time, she did a reverse drive at fast speeds, and she nearly crash into one KFL unit, causing to pilot to pee his pants! And it was all intestinal!"

"Hey what can I say?" said Anemone, matter-of-factly, "Comes from years of piloting _TheEND_."

After laughing that one up, Matthieu asked, "So Renton, I heard you and your family went ref boarding this morning, and you put on quite a show, right?"

"Yeah, you should seen it, Matthieu, Papa was so cool!" said an excited Linck. "He took off high into the sky on his board, and went so high, I could no longer see him! Then he cuts back the intake and freefalls to the ground, going so fast, I could hardly keep up! He did so many twists and spins, and he flew right into a school of sky fish! And just as he was about to hit the ground, BOOM! He ignites his board and takes off into the canyons! It was the coolest thing ever!"

"Wow! Really?" said Sumner, "Hey Renton, how come you didn't join us out there then? You could have borrowed the 303 and joined us during the shoot."

"I could have, but I decided to kick back and watch the show," Renton replied, "which you guys performed flawlessly, I might add."

"Hey, you and Eureka did flawlessly cooking the food," said Hooky, "Wonderful job you guys!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hooky," Eureka complied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Although I think we wouldn't have made so much food if it weren't without help from Dominic and Anemone."

"So you two helped made all this?" asked Gillian, who was quite surprised that the two could cook.

"Sure did, and don't you dare say we did a bad job," Anemone pointed out with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," said Hilda with a laugh.

"Neither am I," said Talho as she fed her baby a spoon of spaghetti.

"Well, everyone, here's to all of us – members of Gekkostate," Holland announced as he raised his glass for a toast, "May our journey together again be forever blessed. Salute!"

"Salute!" everyone replied, tipping their wine glasses.

Jurgens stands up to announce another toast, "And here's to Renton and Eureka Thruston. A thank you toast for the wonderful meal you prepared. It is truly exquisite."

"Very wonderful you two," Maria added as she raised her glass again.

"It's delicious, Papa!" said Maeter.

"To Mr. Renton and Ms. Eureka," toasted Alice. "Here-here."

"Here-here," everyone followed.

"Thanks, everyone, we're glad you enjoyed it," said Eureka with a smile, while Renton scratched the back of his head, blushing and chuckling.

With that, everyone continued on eating as they enjoyed the Italian meal and continued chatting. It was true that the meal the young couple prepared was truly the work of professionals. Jurgens even commented that the two should take up an interest in doing their own cooking show, or even convince them to join his ship's galley as head chefs. Don't get me wrong, the food served on the _Izumo_ is good, but theirs was nothing by comparison. Renton and Eureka could only blush at the admiral's comment, although they were intrigued by the idea.

After the lengthy dinner, the crew and their guests continued their conversations for a few more hours, with Renton, Eureka, Dominic, and Anemone joining them as soon as the food and dishes were cleaned up and put away. At around midnights, the Jurgens family and their two lieutenants boarded their shuttle and headed back to the _Super Izumo_. Afterwards, Gekkostate's crew placed the ship on autopilot and retired to their quarters for some much need sleep. Today had been one hell of a reunion party.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same ordeal, as there was no sign of any Rebel activity as the three airships continued on their journey across Warsaw and on through the rocky scub coral mountains of Benson. The day was spent going through some minor maintenance here and there, in order to keep the ships ready in case the Rebels did show up. During meal breaks, the crew spent more time together chatting more and even discussing what they would do once they all got back home.

At around midnight, all was quite aboard the Gekkostate ship. Most of the crew had retired to their quarters early to get some much needed sleep, while the ships' bridge controls stayed on autopilot. Once the ship was in sleep-mode, most of the main lights were turned off, and the dim emergency lights were kept on throughout the ship, keeping the illumination to a minimum.

Holland was currently the only one on the bridge, and was currently seated in the lounge in the back, looking out the stern-side windows at the star filled skies and the passing landscape below, noticing some storm clouds nearby. Their current course would take them right by them. A small cup of hot coffee was in his hand, as he was among only a few people that were taking up the nightshift, the others being Jobs and Ken-Goh who were both occupied in main engineering. After surviving their second day out without any Rebel activity to worry about, Holland was starting to feel that there was no need for an escort, and that this mission would be smooth sailing all the way to Tresor and back. But then again, no one can be too careful. The Rebels had been known to attack when least suspected, and that was all the reason he needed to kept this escorting mission going.

After sitting alone on the bridge for a good solid hour, Holland took a sip of his coffee and then proceeded up the stairs to walk around the rest of the ship for a while and stretch his legs. The corridors were dark, but lit up lightly. After walking down the corridor for a few minutes, he noticed a glowing pulsing purple light coming from Bear's lab, whose door was opened. Walking in, he saw Dr. Bear seated at his desk writing up a report. The source of the glow light was the black emerald, as the strange gem continued rotating counter-clockwise from within its glass case. It's glow was the only light source in the room, though the desk also had a small desk lamp turned on for the doctor to read and write his report.

"How's things going here, Doc?" Holland asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing much here, Holland, but thank you for asking," the doctor replied.

"Is the emerald the one causing the glowing light?"

"Yes, this started up after the sunset. I don't know how exactly, but the emerald seems to able to create its own light source when it's in the dark. I'm currently just writing this in as an update in my report."

"Do you think it's being caused by the strange powers you said it might have?"

"No dough about it. It's also the same glow it gave off when we first found it on Earth. I'm telling you, Holland, this is one of the most important discoveries of the century. If we can harness its powers, we could be on the verge of an entirely new source of energy. Maybe one that can replace fossil fuels that we still use today, who knows."

"Well, once we get you and Sonia to Tresor, you'll be able to find out, doc. But don't forget what Ken-Goh said earlier, this thing could also be used as a weapon. You remember, right?"

"That's true as well, unfortunately. But I hope it never comes to that. Don't get me wrong, the weapon applications for it are dead on after seeing what it can do, but the thing is Holland look at all that has changed shortly in the last two years. Almost everyone around the world has turned to peace after the Second Summer of Love, and have accepted the truth about the scub coral and the coralians. Now I know the Rebels are still a problem, but we don't need something as powerful as the emerald to take them out. Besides, if the military wanted to use it, they would end up making some sort of doomsdays machine out of it. You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah, I know what a doomsdays machine is, doc. A weapon used to kill off both sides in the war. I think I understand what you're getting at here. The emerald is too powerful to be used as a weapon."

"Exactly."

As the two continued to stare at the glowing gem, Holland started to get a strange feeling in the back of his head. There was something about this emerald that was bothering him a bit. The abilities he's seen it could do was telling him that. What kind of strange force could give this thing its powers? But more importantly, where exactly did this thing come from?

"You ok?" Bear asked him when he notice he was staring at the emerald in a small trance.

"Y-yeah, doc. I'm fine," he replied after snapping out of it. "Where do you think this thing really came from, doc?"

"I don't know, but I'll you this much. I forgot to mention this back at the meeting. After we found the emerald, I send a team back to the island to take core samples from the hole it came out of. They then faxed me the report once I arrive at Bellforest, and this is what they found; Even though the surface was completely undisturbed, the emerald was somehow deliberately buried there." This got Holland's attention as Bear continued, "And also, judging from the soil, this thing was buried on Earth over 20,000 years ago, before the scub coral came."

"If that's true, who buried it there? And from where? And why?"

"I don't know, Holland, but I sure wish to find out."

But what Dr. Bear didn't realize was that he would get his wish soon enough, in just a matter of hours…

* * *

As the night progressed, Renton and Eureka were sound asleep in their bed. They were starting to dream. The same went for their kids, who were asleep in their room next door, as well as Dominic and Anemone in their quarters. Now there's nothing abnormal about that. What was abnormal – was that they were sharing the same dream:

_Renton opened his eyes. He found himself a float in a dark void, with no light source in sight. The young savior then tried to look around for anything to tell him where he was. Nothing. It was too dark to see anything. All was pitch black. But all that quickly changed when a light source started to appear before him. It was a dim, dark purple glow that once it faded into existence started to get brighter and brighter. Soon, the black void around him slowly lit up into a sea of blue and green light. It kind of felt like being in the ocean. Everything stayed calm. _

_He did not notice, but Eureka, Anemone, Dominic, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were also present there with him. However, they too were too fixated by the purple glow to notice each other's presence. The source of the glow started to come into existence. At first, it was too fuzzy to make out, but little by little it came into focus. The seven teens/kids were surprised to see that the source of the light was none other than the black emerald itself, in all its wonder and glory._

_Before they could ask questions, seven other sources of light appeared, forming a circle, with the black emerald at the bottom. Clockwise from the black emerald's right, the sources of light were in the colors of blue, green, yellow, red, cyan, purple, and white respectively. The sources of the glows then came into focus, and they were shock to see that they were seven additional emeralds, each matching the colors of the glows they gave off. The circle of emeralds then started to rotated clockwise, with the emeralds themselves rotating the other way, and that's when they started to hear the voices speak out:_

"_The servers are the chaos."_

"_Chaos is power."_

"_Power enriched by the heart."_

_At that point, a large green glow appeared in the center of the circle. The emeralds were orbiting it. A larger green emerald then appeared. It was huge, about 7 feet in height and about two meters in diameter. It too glowed in its respective color and rotated clockwise as the forth voice spoke:_

"_The Controller is the one that unifies the chaos."_

_To their absolute shock, the four voices they just heard belonged to Renton's sister, Diana, his father, Adrok, and Master Norb and Sakuya respectively._

"_Sis? Dad?" said a bewildered Renton._

"_Master Norb? Sakuya, is that you?" said Eureka in disbelief._

"_Where are they?" asked Dominic as he looked around for the sources of the voices. "Where did the voices come from?"_

"_And what's going on here?" asked Anemone._

_But before their questions could be answered, the four voices spoke again, this time in union, as the other emeralds faded away and black emerald remained: _

"_One server, sacrificed to the sea of time and space, after the great tragedy that struck its world. Its existence lost. Like the others, it holds great gifts, but unlike the others, it carries a curse. A secret. A burden. Beware the secret within…"_

_The seven teens/kids couldn't make sense of what the four voices hold them. The 'servers'? They were talking about the emeralds, right? Is that what the black emerald was as well? And what was this 'great tragedy' they spoke of? But more importantly, what secret? What burden? They wanted answers, however those answers never came, for an explosion was then heard, so loud that it ended the dream they unwittingly shared abruptly._

* * *

The mighty explosion rocked the whole ship. Renton and Eureka were literality knock out of their king-sized bed and thrown on the smooth wooden floor of their quarters. The two quickly got their feet.

"Are you ok, Eureka?" Renton asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Renton," she replied, rubbing the back of her head. "What's going on?"

Before he could answer another loud explosion rocked the ship, and the two almost fell down again, but quickly recovered. They noticed a light coming from outside their room's small viewport window. It didn't take them long to realize what was going on – they were under attack.

"Come on, let's get dressed," he said, and his wife complied.

Renton got to his cloths next to his side of bed and got dressed, while Eureka got to her bra on her side on the chair, and then proceeded to get her white uniform hanging on the rack next to it. After all, Renton was sleeping in his boxers, while Eureka only had on a silk night gown and panties. Once they got fully dressed, they proceed to the bridge to find out what was going on.

Back on the bridge, Ken-Goh was already at his post, and had made the call on the intercom to battle stations. A few minutes later, Hap, Moondoggie, Gidget, and Woz had arrived and got to their seats. Holland soon arrived as well, along with Talho, who took her seat at the captain's chair, while trying to calm down Charles who was crying in her arms.

"Report!" Holland demand, "Where did they come from?"

"The Rebels were in hiding in the storm off to our port side," Ken-Goh report.

"It looks like our radar and sonar didn't even picked them up until they were right on top of us, leader," added Woz.

"How many are there?" Talho asked.

"I'm picking up three airships and about two dozen KLF units approaching fast."

"Jobs, what's our status?" Holland asked.

"_We took some hits, but nothing too serious,"_ Jobs said over the intercom, _"Shields are holding steady."_

"_Our far left VRF unit was hit too, but still functional, but only at 50"_ added Axel.

"The decoy ship has also suffered damage to their port intake," Woz reported, "Their shields took the full force of the attack, and they won't last long."

"Gidget, get on the horn!" order Holland, "Tell Hilda and the others to launch now!"

"Roger that, captain," the teenage communications officer replied.

"Maestro, ready weapons."

"Safety locks are already disengaged," Ken-Goh replied. "We're hot and ready. Locked and loaded."

At that time, Renton and Eureka had arrived on the bridge, along with their kids who were also awaken by the attack. Unlike Renton and Eureka, they were still in their pajamas.

"Holland, what's going on? It is the Rebels?" Renton asked.

"I'm afraid so," he replied.

"How many ships?" asked Eureka as she held her kids close to her.

"Three of them, and they're fully armed."

"Do you think we can hold up to them?"

"I surely hope so."

* * *

Outside, the small rag-tag squadron of renegade airships and fighters which were part of the National Rebel Alliance were approaching the two-ship convoy fast as they exited the storm clouds they had used as cover. Their weapons were armed and ready for combat. The squadron's KFLs consisted of several _Mon-Soonos_ and _Terminus Series R505s_, but unlike the Federation's, which were navy blue in color, these fighters donned a camouflage pattern with the colors of green, brown, and black. The three airships exiting out of the storm front – two small frigates and a destroyer – also donned the same colors and patterns, and they too were heavily armed.

On the main bridge of the destroyer, sitting at the captain's chair, was the leader of that particular rag-tag group – N.R.A. General Ivan Nevsky Rankov – a tall, well-built individual, 38 years of age, bald-headed with a small trimmed mustache, with a tough-as-nails attitude and a short temper to boot. He was an arrogant and vicious man. He was the kind of CO no one wishes they would get, which was unfortunate the crew that server under him. He did not look to respect, but rather fear from his people. He strongly believed that fear and efficiency were all that was needed to run a good ship, and he stuck by it.

Ivan came from a family with a long history of serving in the military, so it was no surprise that he himself would join the then United Federation Forces. His reason, however, for joining the U.F.F. at the time was to eliminate the Scub Coral. The reason was simple – his family was killed by anti-body coralians when he was just a child. After witnessing the attack, he grew a hatred for anything extraterrestrial since, and wanted nothing more than to see them gone - by any means necessary. So it was no surprise that he joined Dewey's campaign to rid the world of them. It would have been his chance for complete revenge.

When the Second Summer of Love occurred and the record interview with Master Norb was published, he didn't believe one bit what the old Vodarak Priest said. When most of U.F.F. had changed in favor of Gekkostate's cause and formed the Republic, he felt betrayed by his own kind, and wanted nothing more to do with them. When the Rebels formed, he was one of the founding fathers.

His squadron's current mission was simple: keep an eye out for any airship to raid of any resources that would be useful to their cause, then report back to one of their hidden home bases. Up until that night, his group had only ambushed two civilian transports, and had yet to find anything worth value. That was until long range scanners picked up the _Gekko_ and the decoy ship. Once they found out who they were, Ivan jumped at the chance to get back to those who turned his people against him. He quickly ordered his group on an intercept course to engage and take them down. They took shelter in the storm nearby to keep Gekkostate from spotting them on radar and sonar. Once they were in firing range, he gave the order to launch all KLFs and attack. And so far, the attack started up well in his favor.

"Confirm hit! Gekkostate has taken damage," reported one of his officers at tactical. "Also confirm – port damage to secondary ship."

"Excellent," said Rankov, with a cold look of satisfaction in his eyes. "Who would have thought we would run into Holland Novak's ship. Now we can finally take out those coralian-loving traitors for all the trouble they had caused us over the years, especially for turning our own proud military against us. Order all KLFs fighters to attack! All batteries to full! I want that ship blown out of the sky!"

"Sir yes sir!" replied one of his subordinates, who directs the rest of the crew. "All batteries to full! Open fire once we're in range!"

As he looked out the window at the _Gekko_, Rankov managed to crack small evil grin. One that quickly showed just how bloodthirsty he was to have Gekkostate taken out of the picture.

* * *

As the Rebels began their assault, Gidget had already radioed Hilda and her group to take off. Once they reached the hanger bay, Hilda, Matthieu, Sumner, and Ruri got to their respected LFOs and quickly got ready to go.

"Matthieu, you ready on your end?" Hilda called out to him.

"Ready here, honey," he replied. "All weapons are fully loaded and battle ready. The 606 is ready for launch."

"505, ready!" said Sumner.

"Flestnia, ready!" said Ruri.

"Holland, this is Hilda. We're all ready to go here."

"_Roger that, 808,"_ Holland said over the com, _"Opening launch catapult."_

Outside, the Gekko's main ramped lowered and the catapult extended. One by one, each of the four LFOs got into launch positions.

"_Main Catapult set,"_ Holland replied. _"Your all cleared for launch."_

"Roger that. Hilda, 808, launching now!" she replied, running her LFO full speed down the ramp and taking off after converting to robot-mode, riding its board into the battlefield.

"Matthieu, 606, launching!"

"Sumner, 505 Kai, launching!"

"Ruri, Azure Flestnia, launching!"

The other three LFOs followed Hilda's, and once all four were transformed they got into formation with Hilda in the lead, ready to start their counter attack.

"Alright, everyone, here's the plan," Hilda explained over the radio. "Sumner, you and Ruri take out the enemy 505s. Matthieu and I will hand the Mon-Soonos. Let's takes these guys out!"

"Roger!" the others replied.

The four LFOs began their attack run.

Sumner and Ruri stayed parallel to each other as they approached their targets. Once the first wave of enemies were in range, Ruri unleashed a volley of missiles, which managed to take out two of the incoming _505s_ easily and scatter the rest. The couple then split up and after them, with their boomerang knifes drawn. Ruri caught up with her prey and sliced away at the enemy mech's waists, cutting it in half and causing the KLF to explode in clouds of pink trapar. Once that one was dispatched, she went after the others. Sumner on the other hand was engaged in an aerial dogfight between himself and two other _505s_. Using his mounted machine guns, his let loose a storm of bullets as he attacked his opponents head-on. Both KLFs managed to evade most of the bullets, and counter attack with a volley of their own. But Sumner anticipated it and weaved hard right, avoiding the weapons fire entirely. He then put the pedal-to-the-metal and speeded right through them, passing within inches of the two. He pulled off the maneuver so fast, that the two enemy pilots didn't see him unleash his blades on them until it was too late.

Matthieu, using his beam weapon, took careful aim and made précised hits on every KLF that came his way, all while weaving left and right, and up and down as the _Mon-Soonos_ tried their best to take him down. But their affords were futile as Matthieu single-handedly took them all out. That was one group of KLFs out, more to go. The next set of enemies came in hot from behind, and took aim with their rifles and fired. They managed to get a few hits on the _606_ and cause some damage, but nothing major. Caught off guard from the surprise attack, Matthieu stalled his ref board to fall back straight into them. With his blades out, he sliced away at them once he got to them. The KLFs didn't stand a chance.

Unable to shake off the last KLF of the first wave on her end, Hilda reversed her ref board stance and opened fire. However the enemy quickly dodged the oncoming attack and unleashed a series of missiles. But Hilda saw it coming fast, and quickly sidestepped the counter attack before a single missile could touch her, executing a few barrel-rolls to evade them all. In a bold move, Hilda preformed a reverse cut-back dropturn and took off full throttle, launching herself at the enemy unit. She then reach out toward the KLF's ref board and sent him spinning out of control; but in the process, Hilda got caught in a turbulent spin. She quickly recovered, and then aim her laser cannon at the out-of-control fighter. Her beam weapon fully charge then fired, hitting its mark dead on. The KFL exploded into a fireball. Once that one was taken care, Hilda pilot her 808 onward toward her next group of targets.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Gekko_ and the decoy ship quickly executed evasive maneuvers as the Rebel battleships opened fire. The ships managed to cut hard right while avoiding incoming laser fire. On the bridge, Dominic and Anemone (with Gulliver) had arrived, and like Renton and Eureka before, questioned what was going on.

"What's happening, Holland?" Dominic asked.

"We're under attack," he simply replied.

"It's the Rebels," Talho explained, "They were in hiding in the thunder storm nearby, and we didn't see until it was too late."

"Right now Hilda and the others are out there taking care of the KLFs," Hap added, "while we try to take care of the three battleships."

"Have you contacted the _Izumo_?" Anemone asked.

"The Admiral said he's on his way," Gidget answered. "They'll arrive in about 5 minutes."

At that moment, the enemy battleships launched another volley of laser fire. Gekkostate quickly evaded the attack, but not before the lasers managed to hit their shields again, causing the ships to rock again.

"Status report!" ordered Holland.

"_That last attack nearly got us, Holland," _Axel replied. _"Our shields are down to 50." _

"_This the Decoy Ship," _reported a male voice over the radio,_ "Our shields are almost gone! We can't take much more of this!"_

"Doggie, keep us steady."

"Roger that, leader," Moondoggie replied as he steered the ship.

"Maestro?"

"I'm on it," Ken-Goh complied. "Main cannons firing now!!"

After coming about, the _Gekko_ fired its main cannons, firing six laser beams at its targets. One of the enemy frigates took a direct hit, losing its shields before being destroyed completely by the blast. The other frigate managed to survive, but its shields were now gone. The Destroyer's shields took the full force of the blast.

* * *

On the Destroyer's bridge, Rankov and crew held on tightly as the ships rocked back and forth from the attack.

"Report!" he shouted at his men.

"Our shields are down by 45.4," one of his officers replied. "We also lost one of our frigates."

"Sir! Most of our fighters have been destroyed," reported another.

Rankov was now more pissed than ever. But a moment later he calmed down. Hopefully his next attack will finish them off.

"It seems I underestimated Holland Novak and his crew," he said. "Prepare to fire out primary weapon: The Eclipse Cannon!"

"Yes sir! Eclipse Cannon coming online!"

The Eclipse Cannon he said? It's a new weapon the Rebels had been developing for their next encounter with the Republic. So far, only a few of their destroyers have the weapon installed. Rankov's ship was lucky to be one of the first have it built in. So far, Rankov didn't get the chance to test it on any live targets – just decoys. Now he would see if the weapon lived up to its name.

A panel on the top surface of the ship opened up, and out raised a large menacing looking cannon, consisting of a main body where the generator was stored, and a large shaft. Once it rose from its compartment, the lights throughout the shaft lit up as the weapon came online and the generator powered up, roaring to life. The borrow of the cannon started to glow bright blue as electricity started to erupt all round it. Soon, the weapon was ready to go.

"Battery at full! Eclipse Cannon fully charge!" reported the tactical officer.

And with a wave of his demanding hand, Rankov shouted "FIRE!!"

* * *

A huge bright blast of light shot out from and cannon, heading straight for its targets. Any KLF that was within a few feet of the huge beam was destroyed. Luckily, Hilda and her group weren't caught in the blast. Everyone on the bridge of Gekkostate saw the blast coming right for them.

"Incoming!" shouted Hap.

"Doggie, hard to starboard!" shouted Holland.

"Hard to starboard!" replied Moondoggie as he steered the ship hard right.

Gekkostate made a hard right to avoid the attack. However, the end of their left wing was caught in the blast. Once the beam hit, it went right through the shields like a knife through butter, and completely disintegrated the wing tip all the way down to the already damaged VRF unit, destroying it as well. As for the Decoy Ship, they weren't so lucky. Once the last of their shielding was gone, their ship literally melted away in the blast. They were gone.

The blast from the eclipse cannon caused the now damaged _Gekko_ to lose altitude. They started a descent to the ground below. On the bridge, Renton and Eureka held their kids tightly as they screamed, while both them and Dominic and Anemone and Gulliver held on to the rails, and everyone else held on to their consoles for support as the ship fell.

"_We've been hit!"_ shouted Jobs on the com, _"Left #4 VRF is destroyed!"_

"_Shields are gone!"_ Axel said.

"We're going down!" shouted Holland.

Smoke exhausted from the damaged section of the _Gekko_ as it went down. While everyone was in a panic, Holland looked out the window to see if there any place on the ground where they could land without getting killed. He quickly spotted exactly what they needed – a large field big enough for a runway. It was exactly what he was looking for.

"Doggie, try to aim for that field there!"

Eyeing a field on the ground nearby, Moondoggie adjusted course to land the ship there. Once he had the ship aimed at his targeted destination, Doggie tried his best to keep the ship steady. As they continued their descent, Holland could only pray that they would make it out alive after this. Once the ship got close to the ground, Moondoggie brought the nose up so that they would land on their belly.

"Brace for impact!!" Holland shouted, as he and everyone on the ship held on to something for support as they prepared to crash.

A few moments later, the _Gekko_ made a violent landing as it hit the ground hard. The sudden impact jolted everyone out of their seats and send them all flying to the floor. The Thrustons and the Sorels managed to grab hold of the stairway handles for dear life as the ship rocked heavily. Sparks from some of the station consoles erupted as they took damage. In engineering, Jobs and Axel were thrown out of their seats as well but managed to grab hold of the consoles and hold on for dear life. In Sick Bay and the Lab, Mischa, Stoner, Bear, and Sonia were literally thrown to the ground by the force of the impact. Some for their equipment went flying off the tables and shelves and either breaking or causing a bigger mess. In the lab, the transparent casing that held the black emerald finally fell to the ground. The impact was so great, that the case's hatch broken open, causing the emerald to be thrown out and rolling on the floor. After dragging across the ground for a while, the _Gekko_ finally came to a halt.

* * *

High above, Hilda and her group witnessed what had happened, and immediately tried hailing the ship to see if they were ok.

"Holland! This is 808, do you read me?" So far, no response. The _Gekko_ just laid there on ground, with smoke rising from the damaged left wing. The rest of the ship was still perfectly intact, and didn't look like any further damage was done, but Hilda couldn't be sure. She tried radioing them again, "Gekkostate, please come in! Gidget? Hap? Talho?! Answer me!"

Matthieu, Ruri, and Sumner looked on at the scene with worried expressions. What if they didn't survive the crash? Before they could ponder further, they were quickly brought back to reality when they noticed they were being fired upon by the remaining KLFs. Ruri wasted no time as rage took over. The _Flestnia_ quickly took off toward the two enemy mecha that were firing at her, with her boomerang blades drawn. As fast as lightning, she immediately destroyed the two fighters.

"Come on guys!" she radioed the others, "We've got to get down there and see if they're ok!"

"You got it, Ruri!" replied Matthieu. "Let's go, honey!"

"Roger," she Hilda, shedding away her tears.

"Copy that," said Sumner as he set course.

The four LFOs quickly made a bee-line down to their fallen comrades, letting the remaining three KLFs go.

A few minutes later, the four LFOs made a landing on the top of the hanger section of the _Gekko_, in front of the upper hanger doors. Hilda then got out of the _808's_ cockpit and jumped down on to the hull to get to the manual door controls. Matthieu climbed out of the _606_ and join her moments later.

"Can you get the hanger bay doors open?" he asked his fiancée.

"Just give me a minute," Hilda answered as she worked on getting the upper hanger doors open.

"Sumner, Ruri, you two stay here and keep those remaining KLFs off our backs."

"Roger," replied Ruri.

* * *

Rankov was smiling with an cold expression of satisfaction on his face. He had finally taken down the _Gekko_. He felt victorious at last.

"Confirm! Gekkostate has been shot down," said his tactical officer, "and the secondary ship destroyed."

"Excellent!" Rankov said with pride, "Now prepare to fire one of our new homing missiles and blow them to kingdom come-"

But before he could execute his command, his ship violently rocked, jolting him and his crew out of their seats and falling to the steal floor. Outside, the last frigate was completely destroy by a beam of light, exploding to pieces and debris falling to the ground below. The destroyer itself finally lost its shields and took on some damage, recovering a few minutes later. Back on the bridge, Rankov got to his feet and demanded what was going on.

"REPORT!" he yelled in a rage, "Who fired that shot?!"

"Sir! There's a new enemy ship approaching off our port bow!" reported the officer at radar. "It's the _Super Izumo_!"

"WHAT?!"

Rankov looked outside, and out in the distance spotted her – Jurgen's battleship had finally arrived, with three of their KLFs leading the way. They were the ones who fired their laser cannons, after finally arriving to help their friends.

* * *

"Confirm hit, the enemy frigate has been completely destroyed," said Alice as she reported from tactical.

"The enemy destroyer has lost shields and has also taken damage," added Harsh who was with her.

"Hamilton, have you radioed the _Gekko_?" asked Jurgens from his station.

"Yes, I've tried, and we're getting no response," Gillian reported, "However, I did contact Sumner, and he said they're going onboard to see if everyone's ok."

"In that case, let's take care of this troublesome group once and all. Fire all missiles!"

Following his command, Alice, Harsh, and the main tactical officer prepared to fire their missiles. On the wing sections of the ship, the missile compartments opened up, revealing hundreds of homing missiles. Once they got a clear aim, the _Izumo_ launched its attack, firing the missile storm right at the enemy. The missiles found their target, and on impact they caused major damage to the Rebel Destroyer's wings. The impact of the missile attack cause the destroyer to buckle yet again, causing Rankov and his men to nearly fall once more.

The last three Rebel KLFs tried to defend their ship, but the _Izumo's_ KLFs dispatched them quickly before they could even flinch.

* * *

"Sir! All our KLFs have been destroyed!" said the Rebel officer at tactical.

Rankov's response to say the least wasn't very pleasant. In a fit of rage, he quickly grab his tactical officer by the collar of his uniform and brought him to eye level with him. As he look down on his subordinate with a face so angry, he looked like he was possessed by the devil himself, "FIRE THE ECLIPSE CANNON, YOU IDIOT!!"

"S-sorry, sir, but the cannon's still r-recharging," the tactical manage to say, fearing what the General would do to him, "It needs at least a-another minute."

Idiot! Why didn't he remember that? The downside to the eclipse cannon was the time it needed to recharge between attacks. In a blind rage, Rankov threw his subordinate, with all his strength, right at the back wall of the bridge, causing him to lose consciousness once he hit the floor.

He couldn't believe that he was losing this battle, not to Gekkostate, but to one of his former Federation comrades. How could things get any worse?

* * *

On the _Izumo's_ bridge, Jurgens and Maria looked on with confidence. It was time to finish this confrontation once and for all.

"Care to do the honors?" he asked his wife.

"Gladly," Maria said, then ordering the crew, "All batteries to full! Bring all laser turrets online and target the enemy's main hull! AND FIRE!!"

Alice, Harsh, and the tactical officer gladly followed that order with grins.

Outside, the _Super Izumo_ brought all its laser cannons online, and once they were aimed at the destroyer, all hell broke loose. The storm of laser fire went straight for its target, hitting the ship dead on. The result caused the Rebel destroyer to lose all its VRFs in the process of receiving further damage, including the destruction of its new eclipse cannon.

Soon the destroyer started to lose altitude and began a violent descent to the ground. On the bridge, Rankov and his crew braced for impact once they reached the ground minutes later. Once the destroyer made contact with the ground, it dragged itself across the land for a good mile and a half before screeching to a halt near some hills. The destroyer now laid on the ground like a dead heap, smoke raising out of the damaged sections. Both wings almost completely torn off. There was no sign off any activity. It looked like the day was won.

"Confirm! Enemy destroyer is down!" cheered the tactical officer, resulting in a few claps and cheers from the rest of the bridge crew.

"Status report," asked Jurgens.

"All Rebels have been dispatched," reported the radar officer. "There are no further signs of Rebel activity."

"Excellent." Jurgens then leaves his seat and heads for the door, "I'm taking a shuttle down to the Gekko and see if they're ok. Kids, Maria, let's go."

"Sir! Requesting permission to accompany you?" asked Hooky.

Jurgens didn't want to waste time, and quickly responded, "Very well. You and Lt. may join us. Cmdr. Stevenson, you're in charge until we return."

"Sir, yes sir!" replied Stevenson, the tactical officer.

With that, the Jurgens family and Hooky and Gillian leave the bridge.

* * *

Back on the _Gekko_, Hilda finally managed to get the up hanger doors open. Once the doors were opened, the four LFO pilots climbed down the emergency ladder to the main deck and checked things out. The whole hanger was a mess, but nothing that couldn't be fixed or cleaned up. They then head up the stairs to the main corridor and down the hall. The four split up into teams of two, with Sumner and Ruri heading down to engineering, while Hilda and Matthieu headed for the bridge.

Once Sumner and Ruri made it to the engine room, they found Axel and Jobs recovering from the crash. Jobs had the first aid kit, and quickly bandaged up a wound on Axel's arm.

"You guys alright?" asked Ruri.

"Yeah, we're find," said Axel, "Just a scratch."

"I'm ok," replied Jobs. "What about Holland at the others?"

"Hilda and Matthieu are heading for the bridge now," said Sumner.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Renton and his family recovered from their fall during the crash. They checked one another for any injuries. Nothing, they were alright. They acted quickly as they went to check on the others. Dominic and Anemone were alright as well, even though Anemone received a small bruise on her temple. Dominic had a sore arm, but nothing else. Gulliver was curled up into a ball on the floor, and he quickly uncoiled once he was OK. Eureka helped up Woz and Gidget who fell out of their seats. Both of them were hurt a little, but nothing too serious to worry about. Eureka immediately got out the first aid kit from behind the radar/communications consoles and treated their injuries. Hap and Ken-Goh were both alright, but Moondoggie received a cut on his forehead. He quickly got out another first aid kit from under his seat and quickly got to treating it. Holland and his wife and son were ok as they covered from the floor. It was miracle that baby Charles received no injury what-so-ever.

"You ok, Talho?" asked Holland, holding on to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm ok, so is Charles," she replied.

"Everyone else ok?"

"We're ok here, Holland," said Renton.

"We're fine too," added Anemone.

"Yeah, we're fine, leader," said Moondoggie as he finished treating is injury.

"Can you guys give me ship's status?"

Hap and Ken-Goh got back in their seats and check the ship's status.

"We lost our left #4 VRF unit back there, along with the wing it was attached to," reported Hap. "Main thrusters seem to be intact."

"We also suffered damage to the catapult as well as our main cannons," Ken-Goh reported.

"OK, what about the rest of the ship?" asked Dominic.

"Communications seem to be out," answered Gidget once she got back to her feet and seated at her station, "I can't reach anyone outside. We still have the com link, though."

Holland tries to call Jobs and Axel on the comm., "Jobs! Axel! You ok?"

"_Yeah, we hear you, Holland, we're ok down here,"_ Axel replied.

"_Engineering seems to be ok and still intact,"_ added Jobs.

At the moment, Hilda and Matthieu arrived.

"Everyone ok over here?" asked Hilda.

"Yeah, Hilda, we're all ok," answered Maurice, while Maeter picked up Gulliver.

Holland then tries radioing the lab and sick bay.

In the Lab, Mischa tended to Sonia's injuries. She had a mild concussion, but nothing more. Her ex-husband's injuries have already been taken care of. He got a small head-bleed, and got it bandaged. Stoner was not juried at all.

"_Mischa! Is everyone alright down there?"_ Holland called on the intercom.

"Yeah, Holland, we're alright," she replied. "The lab and sick bay are a bit of a mess, but otherwise OK."

"_Good. I'm glad to hear that."_

Mischa and the others then proceeded to checking the damage to the lab, unaware that the black emerald was slowly starting to hum and pulsate as it began to glow brighter.

A few minutes later, Jurgen's shuttle arrived and landed on top of the ship next to the upper hanger doors. Once the admiral and his family and officers disembarked, they took the ladder down to the main hanger deck and proceeded down the corridors to check on the crew. A few minutes later, the nine of them made it to the bridge.

"Holland, are and your crew alright?" the admiral asked.

"Yeah, we're ok, Michael, thanks for coming," he said. "Let's see if can get the ship back up and running."

* * *

Back on the now wreaked bridge of the down destroyer, Rankov struggled as he crawled up to the tactical station. Most of his bridge crew died in the crash, but that didn't mean he was giving up without one last trump card up his sleeve. He quickly manage to reach the controls for the ship's still functional twin mega homing missiles – another new feature to the ship. The missiles themselves were two large homing missiles packed with enough explosives to destroy an enemy base. His plan is the fire them at the _Gekko_ and send them straight to hell – and that's exactly what he planned to do with his last breath.

Once at the console, he prepped the missiles for launch. He quickly inputs the coordinates into the missile's guidance system, then arms them. Using a key he had with him, he quickly opens the glass case covering a red button – the launch button.

He looks out to where Gekkostate crashed, and managed to spit out the famous words of his favorite book, ". . . from hell's heart I stab at thee!"

With that, he lands his fist right on the button. He expressed a grin, knowing that this move will seal Gekkostate's fate.

A panel on top of the ship opens up, and two large missile vertically launch, taking off high into the skies.

* * *

Back on the bridge of the _Super Izumo_, the radar officer spotted the missiles on his radar.

"Sir! The Rebel Destroyer somehow managed to fire a couple homing missiles!" he reported.

"Can you tell me where they're heading?" asked Stevenson.

"Checking…Sir! Their trajectory has them aimed for the _Gekko_!"

This was not good. The admiral and the others were still onboard!

"How long until they hit?"

"If their speed remains constant, in 4 minutes, 20 seconds."

Stevenson had to act quickly, "Lt. Azuka, contact the Admiral! Tell him he better get Holland and the others out of there!"

"Yes sir!" the communications officer replied.

* * *

Back on the _Gekko_, Jurgens and his family were help Holland and the others repair some of the damage consoles, when Stevenson contacted Maria on her communicator.

"This is Maria Jurgens, what going on?" she asked as she talk into her head set.

"We got trouble! The Rebel Destroyer managed to launch two missiles directly for you! You got about 4 minutes to evacuate everyone off the ship!"

This surprised Maria in a bad way. She quickly told everyone what's going on.

"Everybody listen up! The Rebel ship managed to fire some missiles at us! We got to get out of here now!"

Hearing the bad news, Holland took over, "Quickly, everyone! Abandon ship!"

"_Holland! This is Stoner, you better get down here quick! Something freaky is happening with the emerald!"_

"Let's go everyone!"

Nobody argued, not even Jurgens, as they all followed Holland up the stairs and down the corridor to the lab.

About half a minute later, the whole gang arrived at the lab, were bright light began to pulse. Holland knew right away it had to be the emerald's doing. Once they all arrived, they found a bewildered Stoner, Bear, Mischa, and Sonia staring at the emerald.

The black gem rose from the floor and began to hover a few feet in the air, in the center of the room, pulsing brightly as it began to rotate faster than normal. It began to hum as it did so. Almost everyone was fixated on it. What the hell was it doing now? The brightness soon got a bit brighter and it began to spin faster. Its purple glow soon pulsed white as the inside of the emerald pulsed transparent with a blue inner glow.

A few moments later, Axel, Jobs, Sumner, and Ruri soon arrived, and they saw what was happening.

"What the hell is going on? What is it doing?" said Axel.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Grandpa," Renton said.

That's when Anemone and Eureka's coralian senses kicked in. Something was happening.

"_What's going on?"_ thought Anemone. _"What's this feeling I'm getting?"_

"_Is it, the emerald?"_ thought Eureka.

At that point, Gulliver leaped from Maeter's arms and ran up to the emerald. He looked at it curiously for a moment before he jumped to try and grab it. This scared Anemone as she quickly ran to her pet badger and tried to grab him.

"No Gulliver! Get back!" she yelled as she grabbed him, just as he was knocked back by the emerald's power.

Grabbing him, Anemone fell on her back as she saw the emerald begin to glow even brighter. Dominic rushed to her side and took her hand as she got up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Holland, we have to get outta here!" Jurgens pleaded.

Dr. Bear, on the other hand, was speechless as he stared at the event before him, "…Incredible."

* * *

The two large homing missiles continued their vertical claim for a few more moments. Once they reach a high enough altitude, the programming kicked in as they changed their direction and head downward.

The missiles then increased their speed as they began their vertical dive straight for the Gekkostate ship below.

Back on the _Izumo_, the radar officer quickly took note of this development.

"Sir! The missiles have increased their speed!" he reported.

That was not what Stevenson wanted to hear. Now he had the right to worry.

"When will they hit?" he asked.

The answer he got confirmed one thing – they weren't going to make it out in time.

* * *

The emerald's pulse soon increased to the point where the emerald stayed glowing bright white with the blue inner glow. Soon electricity begun to spark from it, causing Gidget and Moondoggie, as well as a few others, to jump back a bit in surprise. The emerald's spin was so fast, it seemed like a blur. The humming soon got louder and louder to the point were it could heard throughout the whole ship. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck were starting to get a bit scared at what they witnessing. Maria warned the others that time was wasting.

"We got to get out of here, guys!" she said.

"What about the emerald?!" said Sonia. "We can't just leave it here!"

"We might have to," said Mischa, "we don't have a choice!"

Renton held his family close as they continued to stare at the emerald.

"_What's happening?"_ was all that Renton could think of.

As he continued to stare, the only thing Matthieu could was, "…Guys?"

Maeter, on the other hand, due to her freight, felt that something bad was going to happen, and couldn't take it anymore. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!"

But before anyone could move, a bright blinding light overtook the whole room, causing everyone present to cover their eyes.

* * *

Once the missiles had reach their target, a huge dome of bright, white light erupted from where the _Gekko_ stood.

Back on the _Super Izumo_, Stevenson and his crew witnessed what had happened. Most of them were thinking the same thing – the worst had finally happened. Not only have they lost Holland, Renton Thruston, and the rest of Gekkostate, but also their beloved Admiral and his family as well.

"…No. It can't be," was all that Stevenson could say.

Just then, they witnessed something really strange. The dome of light began to collapse on itself, getting smaller and smaller. Some the dome began a small sphere that continued to shrink, until it winked out of existence all together. On ground, there was no debris, no crater of any kind.

Stevenson was stumped. What just happen? A normal explosion wouldn't collapse on itself like that.

"What the hell? What happened?"

"Sir! Look at that," pointed one of the other officers out to where the explosion occur.

What Stevenson and the others saw defied all know laws of physics.

The two missiles, still intact, were suspended in the air above the area where the dome of light stood. It was like time had frozen all around them. The two columns of smoke exhaust were still raising out of the rockets above.

"What the hell?!" Stevenson manage to say.

Then, without warning, the time restored itself as the missiles then fell right to the ground and detonated, creating a small mushroom cloud from the resulting explosion.

Stevenson was now more confused than ever before. If those missiles didn't destroy the _Gekko_, then what happened to them? Where did they go?

* * *

Renton found himself falling in the same sea of bluish green light from his dream. This time, he was fully awake. His whole body felt like it was on fire as wave after wave of energy flooded him. The sensations were indescribable, as he had never felt it before. But somehow it felt comforting, making him feel more relaxed. There was no pain, but a sense of calm.

As the young man fell, he found himself staring at something. It was the image of the black emerald, along with the other seven emeralds, including the giant emerald, from his dream. The image then changes to some strange looking creature. Whatever it was, it was too blurry to make out, but he could see that it was blue in color, with what looked like quilts on its head. It was humanoid, kind of, wearing what he could make out was red shoes and white gloves. It had in its hand some kind of strange, oddly-shape board. It quickly threw the board out in front of it, jump on, and took off fast as lightning. All the while, the voices of Master Norb, Sakuya, Diana, and his father Adrok spoke out in union:

"_The servers are the chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The Controller unifies the chaos. Find the blue wonderer who travels with the winds. Let him and his allies guide you."_

"W-what?" pondered Renton, "What is that?"

But Renton couldn't find the answers, as he now yelled out as he continue to fall, with Eureka, Dominic, Anemone and Gulliver, the kids, Axel, Holland, Talho and her baby, Hap, Stoner, Ken-Goh, Hilda, Matthieu, Dr. Bear, Sonia, Mischa, Jobs and Woz, Moondoggie, Gidget, Sumner, Ruri, Hooky, Gillian, and the Jurgens family falling along with him.

None of them had any clue what was happening to them. To them, they were simply falling, screaming for their lives. But what they didn't realize was that they were falling through the barriers of time and space. Through the boundaries of reality itself. Crossing from one universe into the next.

They had become victims of a teleporting ability…known as Chaos Control.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, but I was writing this chapter little by little at a time. At times, I was writing scenes at the seat of my pants kinda. Like the first scene in chapter 2, the beginning of this chapter with the take off and air show was inspired by the songs "Lifting Off," and "Set Your Controls" by Star One. They are great songs, I highly recommend you look them up on youtube.  
For the reunion dinner, I wanted an Italian theme, so I went to the olive garden website to look up the names of the appetizers and main courses. Also note, I added jalapeno pizza to the menu as a tribute to Jedi Master Yoda and Sionn's _Jedi Reloaded_ Trilogy. I highly suggest you read it.  
Finally, the final moments of this chapter were inspired directly by the final scenes from the first episode of _Vandread_.  
Well, that's it for Renton's universe. The rest of the story will now take place in Sonic's world.

**Next Chapter:** After a near rush with death, the black emerald has tranported our heroes away from danger. But they soon discover that they aren't on their Earth anymore...


End file.
